


Frontier Journey

by Chameleon777



Series: Star Trek 2009 Alternate Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Yesterday In Tomorrow. With the crew in pieces, an unknown danger lurks in the threads of space-time that threatens to destroy both past and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shattered Family

2263 - Mile High Elementary - San Francisco, California

The sounds of children making various types of noises caused Leonard to cringe as he entered the school building. He gazed around at the colorful, home-made decor littering the walls.

He could see that the halls were deserted and even the office looked empty. 

It was an eerie feeling for Leonard to walk down the long hallway to try and figure out which classroom belonged to the kindergarten group. For that was why he was even here.

Normally, Arianne would handle visits to the school, as she was more comfortable handing things concerning the children. However, she was teaching Psychology classes all day at the Academy that day and, not only would her phone be off, she wouldn't be done teaching until after dark.

Since Arianne could not be reached, the school had phoned him while he was in the middle of a medical simulation with a pack of medical cadets at Starfleet Medical. 

After mentally kicking himself for forgetting to shut his phone off, Leonard had turned the rest of the simulation over to Phlox and the current CMO of Starfleet Medical, Dr. Mark Piper, so he could address the situation.

A door suddenly opened, causing Leonard to flinch. He turned towards the source of the noise and saw that a middle-aged female was standing outside of a classroom that had a bright red door.

"Doctor McCoy, it's good that you could come so quickly," the teacher stated, closing the door behind her. "If you'll follow me, Charles is being talked to by the principal in his office. My assistant is looking after the rest of the kids and making sure that the rest of activity time goes well."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Leonard nodded and followed the teacher back down the hallway to a brown oak door that had a 'Principal' sign just below the tinted window. He could hear a deep voice talking in a stern tone, yet he couldn't make out what was being said to his stepson.

The teacher knocked on the door. "Principal Watson, Doctor McCoy is here," she said.

There was some quiet talking and the door suddenly opened, revealing a slightly overweight, balding man in a gray suit, "We just finished our conversation," Principal Watson stated. "As both you and your wife know of the three-strike rule, Doctor McCoy, I must now ask you to take Charles home."

"Are you going to at least tell me what happened before you finalize his expulsion?" Leonard asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "He's been suspended twice for fighting in class, right?"

Principal Watson nodded and stepped out into the hallway, revealing a small, brown-haired boy, who was wearing sneakers, socks, jeans, and a t-shirt that was ripped, sitting in a large chair. 

There was an overstuffed backpack at his feet and Leonard immediately noticed that Charles had a black eye and bruises on his little face, along with an angry scowl that illuminated his blue eyes.

"Charles, can you tell your stepfather what happened?" Principal Watson asked, giving the boy a sharp look, which was his way of warning the boy to behave or face further trouble.

Charles scowled. "Michael and Zach called me stupid because I didn't finish my work fast," he replied in an upset voice. "They got in my face and I pushed them away andâ€¦â€

"A fistfight started," Leonard finished with a sigh. "Now you're expelled from kindergarten."

Principal Watson sighed. "Perhaps Charlesâ€¦â€

"My name is CHARLIE," Charles hissed as he hopped out of the chair, grabbed his backpack, and ran over to where Leonard was standing. "I hate being called Charles."

Biting his lip, Principal Watson harrumphed and closed the door to his office. The teacher gave the boy a stern look and moved back down the hallway to attend to the rest of her class. Shocked at how rude his step-son was, Leonard sighed and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I guess you'll be spending the rest of the day at Starfleet Medical with me, kid," Leonard stated in a frustrated tone. "Where's your jacket?"

Scowling, Charlie opened his backpack and pulled out a small blue windbreaker. "It's not even cold outside," he argued. "I don't wanna wear it."

Without saying a word, Leonard grabbed the jacket and put it on the boy. "Let's go," he replied in a tone that he had used to get the boy to behave after he was suspended the second time.

Tears suddenly pooled in Charlie's eyes and he looked at the floor. "I didnâ€™t mean to be a bad kid," he said, his small voice breaking. "I try really, really hard to be good all the time."

Feeling pangs of guilt in his heart for his sternness, Leonard sighed. "Just because you do bad things, Charlie, does NOT mean you are a bad kid," he stated. "Do you understand me?"

Charlie remained silent and continued looking at the floor. Taking the little boy's hand in his own, Leonard grabbed the backpack in his other hand and led the boy towards the exit doors.

As they emerged into the sunlight and headed for the beat-up station wagon that had been bought the year before, Leonard suddenly found his mind wandering to Jim. It had been two years.

Even though Jim often annoyed him, he couldn't help but worry about his long lost friend.  
*******************************************************  
*******************************************************  
2380 - San Francisco, California - Poverty Row

Far into the future, Tom Paris entered his family's shoebox-like apartment and as the door slid shut and auto-locked, he leaned against the wall with a sigh. He had been laid off from yet another job because of his torrential past.

It simply wasn't fair, Tom thought, as he moved over to the couch and sat down. They had been back in their own time for two years now and Voyager had since gotten home and shortly thereafter, Miral had been delivered into the world by The Doctor. 

However, despite the former Maquis crew members receiving full pardons, Voyager had been stowed in mothballs and her crew had been assigned to various land-based assignments without any plans for future launches of the ship; none of the crewmembers hadnâ€™t been given any assignments either.

Instead of being treated as heroic explorers, the entire crew was being treated as annoying, bacteria-ridden aliens who weren't qualified for much more than simple civilian living. 

To prove that point, Starfleet had jammed every last Voyager crew member into several apartment complexes within a district called Poverty Row, which was a dangerous area.

"Tom?" 

Realizing that B'Elanna had heard him come in and had gotten up from her deep sleep, Tom turned just in time to see his lovely wife, who was dressed in a pink nightgown, come to him.

"I was let go from the shuttle maintenance job this morning," Tom admitted as B'Elanna caressed his cheek affectionately, "I've been walking around Golden Gate Memorial Park all day."

Not surprised to hear that Starfleet had found yet another way to screw Tom out of meaningful opportunities now that they were home, B'Elanna sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll find a way to survive, Tom," B'Elanna stated, resting her head on his chest. "We've got money saved up and it doesn't cost much to take care of Miral. We should just go to bed and we can deal with this in the morning. Miral's sleeping in the end crib. Come on, Tom."

Knowing that it was better not to solve this issue until he had some sleep, Tom nodded and put an arm around B'Elanna. "Could you maybe help me forget today?" he asked, grinning at his wife.

"I think I can do that as long as we're quiet," B'Elanna whispered coyly, as she guided Tom towards their bedroom. "We wouldn't want to wake Miral up."

Before they could disappear into their bedroom, there was a mechanical chime, indicating that someone was at the door. Exchanging a look of surprise, the two moved over to the locked door.

However, before they could open it, there was a clicking sound and the door automatically opened, revealing three Romulan soldiers who were armed with large phaser rifles.

"We seek B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer of Voyager," a Romulan, who had a bald head that was decorated with elaborate markings which brought out the evil in his gray eyes, stated sternly as he and his cohorts entered the apartment. "Jeris requests her skills for a mission of great importance."

Tom immediately pulled B'Elanna behind him. "Get out of our apartment," he hissed angrily.

Almost immediately, one of the Romulan guards whacked Tom across the head with his phaser rifle, sending him to the floor in an unconscious heap. While the one guard placed a boot on Tom's chest so he couldn't move, the other two guards stunned Bâ€™Elanna with their phaser rifles.

As B'Elanna was dragged from the apartment, Tom briefly gained consciousness and was beaten for several minutes with the phaser rifle. Letting out a final groan, he fell into a deep blackness.  
********************************************************  
********************************************************  
2263 - San Francisco, California - Skid Row

In the skid row of San Francisco, two figures moved along the street in silence.

A baby's cry shattered the still day just as the two figures moved into a small dwelling that was on an isolated corner. The door was quickly sealed and automatic locks secured the door.

The visiting room was small and had a small amount of furniture. Books, papers, and a small computer littered a desk in the corner, as well as the accompanying chair. Blankets were on the couch and chair. 

A swing seat and playpen were in another corner next to a door that led to a hallway. The hallway was small and led to a tiny fresher, bedroom, and a poorly-stocked kitchen without a replicator.

Fighting the urge to vomit, as he didn't feel good, Jim, who was dressed in oil-stained jeans, boots, and a ragged shirt, removed his hooded coat and scooped his crying son, George, out of the Snugli that had been around his neck when he wasn't working on repairing broken vehicles. 

The flight school gig in Montana had lasted about a year before Jim began to ache for the familiarity of San Francisco. He hadn't wanted to come back to Starfleet, however, so he just moved his children into a poor civilian area and ended up with a low-paying job at a service garage.

Jim's shifts lasted from sun up to sun down, but today, he had barely enough strength to even get a foot in the door before puking his breakfast up. He had declared himself sick and left again. 

The smaller figure removed his coat with a quiet sigh, revealing Lorian, who had sand-colored hair and was dressed in a pant-suit. He placed his backpack on the floor.

While Jim worked at fixing damaged automobiles for a low salary, Lorian would normally isolate himself and George in the staff area and study whatever he was interested in that day. 

The price of formal education was too high for Jim to afford, so Lorian took matters into his own hands and studied independently while watching his brother. When Jim was on a break or they were at home, he would use what little energy he had left to spend time with both of them.

"Father, if I may state an observation," Lorian stated, watching as his fatigued father paced the room, trying to find something to calm his crying brother. "You require rest from your daily endeavors. Allow me to attend to George's physiological needs while you take to your bed."

On the verge of shaking, Jim nodded and passed George to Lorian, as he didn't want his tired body to give out and end up dropping his infant on the hard floor. Automatically, he swallowed vomit.

Within seconds, Lorian had found George a small toy to play with and had settled the infant in his swing seat. "Father, you require sleep," he observed, gently taking Jim's arm.

"I need to get out of these clothes," Jim gasped, feeling stabbing pains in his gut.

Lorian nodded and helped his father to quickly undress. He was equally as quick to provide his father with a pair of loose pants and an over-sized shirt so that his rest would be comfortable.

"You take my bed tonight, son," Jim rasped weakly, sinking on to the couch. "I don't feel well."

Raising an eyebrow, Lorian quickly covered him with two blankets. "Indeed," he commented, moving away from the couch. "I will attend to my and George's needs today; simply rest."

"...I could really use Bones right about now," Jim mumbled groggily as he fell into a deep sleep.

Curious as to why his father was referring to a friend whom he hadnâ€™t made contact with in two years, Lorian retrieved George from the swing and carried him into the kitchen for a meal.

It only took a few moments to settle George in his highchair with appropriate baby food from the cupboard.

While George ate, Lorian moved over to the computer that was on the kitchen table. Even though his father didn't use much technology, a computer was essential in times of great need.

"Computer, identify the personage known as "Bones," Lorian stated in a high, but very quiet voice.

There was some beeping and then a file with a picture of Dr. McCoy appeared on the screen.

"Subject 'Bones' is legally known as Leonard Horatio McCoy, Chief Medical Officer on the USS Enterprise NCC-1701...." the computer replied.

Lorian sighed. "Identify Doctor McCoy's current location," he requested, wanting to help his father.

"Current location is Starfleet Medical on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters, which is adjacent to Starfleet Academy."

Before Lorian could ask another question of the computer, he heard a retching sound coming from the living room, followed by some weak groaning. Lorian sighed; he knew what he had to do.

"Computer, transmit an emergency message to Doctor McCoy from these co-ordinates indicating that my father, James Tiberius Kirk, is in need of immediate medical assistance," Lorian ordered.

The computer gave a few short beeps as Lorian's message was transcribed and transmitted, "Message sent," the electronic voice stated. "Would you like to video-call Doctor McCoy?"

Suddenly, Lorian heard more retching sounds from the living room. 

As George was otherwise occupied with his food, Lorian moved into the living room and saw that Jim was trying to stand. "Father, what are you doing?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I need Bones," Jim stated in a weak voice as sweat glistened on his forehead. "I'm sick."

Lorian nodded and gently forced his father to sit back down on the couch. "I perceived as much and have already sent Doctor McCoy a message on the computer," he replied, gently touching his father's sweaty forehead. "Lie back down and I will retrieve something cold from the freezer."

Blinking tiredly, Jim sighed. "I can't move," he whispered, fighting to stay awake. "So weak."

His father had suddenly become mysteriously ill, Lorian reasoned as he hurried to the freezer to find something cold for his father. Hopefully, Doctor McCoy would receive and respond to the message.  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************  
From the safety of his office chair, Leonard sighed as he watched an orderly wheel Admiral Pike into the patient bay and immediately be greeted by Dr. Piper. As the CMO of Starfleet Medical, Dr. Piper had a grandiose office on a separate floor while McCoy had a tiny one in the foyer.

Even though both he and Dr. Piper were supposed to be on duty, Leonard was currently occupied with watching Charlie, who sat on his lap reading an age-appropriate PADD. He had gotten the boy a nutritious lunch of chicken salad and milk from the replicator and now was quiet time.

While Charlie ate, he had been treated to a strict lecture about proper behaviors in public and that reckless fist fighting was not an appropriate way to solve problems with others. 

Some parents spanked their children, but neither Leonard nor Arianne believed in corporeal punishment.

For the most part, however, Leonard was relieved that Charlie didn't come out of the fight with anything worse than a few harmless bruises and a black eye. Despite their young ages, both Zachary and Michael Pike were in advanced taekwondo classes and knew how to fight well.

The only child Charlie seemed to get along with currently was his sister, Kathryn, yet she preferred to stay out of fights and instead focused on her schoolwork. 

Although Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary were born within minutes of each other, all three seemed to have very distinct personalities.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Leonard scowled and looked up from his stepson only to find that Dr. Piper was motioning for him to come out of his shoebox of an office.

"Stay here, Charlie, I have to see what Doctor Piper wants," Leonard ordered, gently lifting Charlie off his lap, standing, and placing the boy back in the chair. "Don't touch the computer."

Charlie nodded absentmindedly and continued reading with the intention of being good. 

Leonard sighed and stepped out of the office. "Admiral Pike wants you to do the Physio routine today, Doctor McCoy," Dr. Piper stated, forcing a PADD into his hands. "He saw your kid when he came in and I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you about having a kid at work."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Leonard walked past him and over into the large lab that was used for physiotherapy patients with Dr. Piper's amused chuckle ringing in his ears. Admiral Pike was seated in his wheelchair, which was parked next to a chair that was used for ambulatory patients.

"I didn't think you were scheduled for any physio until next week, Admiral," Leonard commented.

Admiral Pike raised an eyebrow. "I'm not, actually," he replied. "I came in for a chat with Doctor Piper and I happened to see you sitting in your office with Charles; I thought he was in school."

Leonard swallowed nervously. "Admiral, Iâ€¦â€ he began.

"Save it, I already know what happened because I got a call from the school and was informed about Michael's part in the fight," Admiral Pike stated in a concerned tone. "Anyway, Doctor McCoy, I can't help but be concerned, as children don't normally get expelled from kindergarten."

Leonard sighed. "I honestly don't know what to do with Charles," he replied. "He may be Jonathan Archer's biological kid, but I'll tell you right now, he acts nothing like it; maybe he can't."

Admiral Pike gave Leonard a look. "Have you ever had Charles assessed for any type of disability of sorts, Doctor McCoy?" he asked. "As you know, his mother has a couple of those that she was diagnosed with when she was about the age Charles is now."

"If Charles were to have any sort of learning or developmental disability, his chances of being accepted into any other civilian school would be shot," Leonard stated, frustration in his voice.

There was silence for a moment. "You know Kathryn runs an educational center for kids of Starfleet personnel," Admiral Pike stated. "I could arrange for you, Arianne, and Charles to take a tour and learn a little more about the school. I could also have Doctor Phlox conduct an assessment."

Even though he was agreeing with what Admiral Pike had to say, Leonard found himself suddenly thinking about Jim again. If Jim were here, Charlieâ€™s problems would have been figured out long ago and some sort of action would have been taken, as Jim would know how to handle this.

"Doctor McCoy?" Admiral Pike asked, concerned by the doctor's sudden prolonged silence.

Leonard sighed. "Sorry, sir, I was just thinking that if Jim were still around, he'd have some instinct on how to handle this situation," he admitted. "Why he had to leave like he didâ€¦â€

As he too was thinking about how Jim's disappearance without a trace left an unfillable gap in Starfleet, Admiral Pike nodded and the two men were silent.  
****************************************************  
****************************************************  
"Father, the only transporter I can hack into is one that seems to be located in the office of Doctor McCoy," Lorian replied as he worked busily at the small transporter that was in the master bedroom. "All other transporters require an advanced clearance code..."

As he gripped to the console for dear life, Jim nodded and focused his remaining energies on George, who was in the Snugli that was on Lorian's chest. Jim knew that if he didn't get to Medical soon, he would die of this mysterious illness. The bedroom transporter was their only option.

Thankfully, Lorian knew how to operate it and was now prepping for three to transport.

"All right, Father, the transporter is prepared," Lorian stated, moving over and helping the weary Jim up to the PADD. "Computer, initiate emergency transport for three to Starfleet Medical."

Within seconds, the three had dematerialized from the shoebox of a civilian rental home.  
********************************************************  
********************************************************  
Meanwhile, in his step-father's office, Charlie had finished reading the PADD and was wandering around the office looking for something else to read. He was already bored out of his mind.

All of the books were on the higher shelves, just out of his reach and the only stool in the office was next to the emergency transporter console, which was never to be used by anyone but Leonard.

Suddenly, the console switched on automatically and began to beep. Frowning in confusion, Charlie climbed up on the stool and saw that the console was flashing 'Emergency Transport Initiated: Subjects Waiting to Be Beamed Into Arrival Destination: Proceed with Transport? Y/N."

Charlie pressed the 'Y' button and within seconds, three beings materialized on the pad. 

Almost immediately, one of the beings puked and leaned against the wall. Charlie screamed.

Having heard the scream and figuring that Charlie had gotten hurt somehow, Leonard ran into the room. "JIM!" he shouted, shocked at seeing his friend standing on the transporter near death.

Jim fell forward into Leonard's outstretched arms. "Bones," he moaned, quickly fighting to stay conscious and losing. "My stomach hurts...."

Without warning, Jim puked again and passed into unconsciousness, yet was still breathing.

Swearing loudly, Leonard scooped Jim up into his arms and dashed from the room, yelling for medical assistance. Charlie gazed at the two beings still on the transporter pad. The older one looked calm, yet very determined and the younger one was asleep in its pouch.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, slightly afraid of the pointy-eared beings.

Lorian stepped off the transporter with his arms around George. "I am Lorian Tucker Kirk and this is George Lorian Kirk," he replied in a toneless voice. "I assume you are Charles Tucker Archer?"

"My name is Charlie," Charlie replied. "Is your dad gonna be okay?"

Lorian was silent for a moment. "I do not know, young Charlie," he replied.

There was silence as Charlie and Lorian continued to stare at one another, trying to contemplate what would happen now that destiny had seen fit to re-introduce their fathers to each other.  
***************************************************  
***************************************************  
Across space, on the desert-like surface of New Vulcan, Spock stood on the balcony of the home that he shared with his mate, Nyota, and their daughter, Amanda. He felt strangely unsettled.

He had been out of his poison-induced coma for nearly a year and a half now and the rehabilitation process had been quick. However, Spock had no desire to return to the chaos of Starfleet.

The time was better spent assisting his father and Spock Prime, who was known as a nameless being who had lots of useful knowledge to assist in the rebuilding of Vulcan society. Spock Prime had encouraged him to return, yet he had to consider Nyota's feelings on the subject of Starfleet.

When she was not assisting in establishing communications arrays all over the planet, Nyota would spend time with him and their daughter. She had continued to state that she had neither trust nor confidence in the abilities of James Kirk as a leader, as he had risked countless lives.

Pursing his lips, Spock continued to stare outward, the feeling of uneasiness never ceasing.


	2. Never Far From Home

2380

Miral's loud cry brought Tom back into consciousness, yet it hurt him to move even an inch.

"Don't move yet, Tom," a deep male voice cautioned, as Tom struggled to sit up and see where he was. "Naomi called for The Doctor and he should arrive shortly."

Letting out a groan, Tom forced himself upright. "Chakotay?" he asked, surprised to find the former First Officer of Voyager in his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Chakotay pulled a pillow off the couch and placed it on the floor. "Lie down," he stated, concerned by what had happened to his friend and former shipmate. "You're seriously injured."

As he felt himself being laid back on the pillow, Tom immediately felt sick. "B'Elanna," he gasped, fighting to keep from throwing up. "Some goons broke in and took B'Elanna; I don't know why."

"Harry and Tuvok are looking into the matter," Chakotay explained. "Naomi's looking after Miral."

Tom felt himself began to shiver uncontrollably. "Why would someone do this?" he asked, his voice quaking. "All we wanted was a quiet lifeâ€¦â€

Concerned that Tom would pass out from shock before medical help could arrive, Chakotay removed his jacket and covered him with it. He then began rubbing Tom's ice cold hands.

Overwhelmed by what had happened and the intense pain he felt, Tom began to sob.  
****************************************************  
****************************************************  
2263

Stepping out of the surgical recovery bay, Leonard let out a tentative sigh and leaned against the wall. Through the glass wall, he could see several nurses conducting the post-op routine on Jim, who had been stabilized, operated on, and was now safely tucked into a recovery bed with IV's in both arms and hands. The fever had been considerably lowered with the removal of a severely inflamed appendix and Jim was now on oxygen via mask and wearing a clean patient gown.

"Doctor McCoy, may I inquire as to my father's condition?" Lorian, who had snuck away from the medical office, asked as he approached the weary doctor.

Leonard frowned. "Lorian, I thought I told you to stay in my office with Admiral Pike," he stated, more frustrated than angry at people's inability to follow rules that day. "Besides, I'm sure Doctor Piper has questions for you about today..."

"Doctor Piper is currently talking with Admiral Pike while your son is watching George," Lorian replied, crossing his arms. "Might I inquire after my father's current state of health?"

Letting out a sigh, Leonard nodded. "If you want, you can see him for a minute," he offered, gesturing for Lorian to follow. "He probably won't wake up for a few hours..."

Lorian nodded and followed Leonard into the recovery bay, over to his father's bedside. He gently took hold of Jim's hand and locked it in his own, being careful not to wreck the drip lines.

One of the nurses gave Lorian a bewildered glance and looked at Leonard, who nodded that it was okay for Lorian to be there with Jim. Lorian silently stared down at his unconscious father.

"If you wish a brief respite, I will remain with my father until he wakes," Lorian stated in a tone that dared the doctor to argue with him. "He will be calmer if I am here to greet him."

Trying not to think of how much Lorian's half-Vulcan demeanor reminded him of Spock, who he actually missed, Leonard nodded and quietly left the recovery bay to talk with Admiral Pike.

Now that Jim was here, something would have to be done concerning the temporary welfare of Jim's kids, as he was in no condition to take care of two children while recovering from surgery.  
******************************************************  
******************************************************  
2380

Feeling something pressed to the side of her neck, B'Elanna woke to find herself lying in a Sickbay of sorts. Her head was aching and she couldn't remember anything about herself.

"Ah, B'Elanna," a heavily tattooed doctor stated, suddenly hovering over her. "Captain Jeris will be so relieved to see that the attack didn't claim the life of his beloved Chief Engineer."

B'Elanna, is that my name? She wondered, staring at the doctor hovering over her.

"Attack, what attack?" the half-Klingon woman asked, as she sat up and realized that she was one patient of many in this strange, military-like Sickbay. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed. "We were attacked by a ship of Vulcans, our ship was almost destroyed," he lied in a semi-mournful tone. "The Vulcans managed to disappear into some black hole. Many of the crew were severely wounded, including you."

"Where are these Vulcans now?" B'Elanna asked, suddenly feeling as if she wanted revenge.

Flinching, the doctor laid her back. "Once you are well enough, Captain Jeris will put you to work in helping find them," he stated. "For now, rest and allow me to finish your medical treatment."

Suddenly feeling tired, B'Elanna nodded and closed her eyes once more, unaware that the doctor had injected her with a powerful sedative so that the memory-altering treatment could continue.

Once everything was ready, Jeris, with the recently abducted and brainwashed Carol Marcus, at his side, would give the final order. It wouldn't take long to go back in time and invade New Vulcan for all it was worth, with every citizen suffering to the extent that Nero had wanted.

It was because of Spock that Nero was dead and Jeris, the last off of the mining vessel before it was destroyed, took the responsibility of avenging Nero seriously. Even if many had to die.  
******************************************************  
******************************************************  
2263

"Spock, wait, why are you going to Earth?!" Nyota asked anxiously, as she followed her husband into their master bedroom and watched him pack a bag for his upcoming journey.

Spock stopped for a moment and placed the bag on the bed. "I cannot shake the feeling that there is something on Earth that I must attend to," he replied. "It is rather unsettling."

"Spock, you cannot seriously be thinking of attempting reconciliation with James Kirk!" Nyota snapped, anxiety in her voice. "Did you forget that he almost killed you two years ago?"

Biting his lip, Spock gently took Nyota's hands in his own. "I am uncertain as to whether or not Captain Kirk has anything to do with the feeling that I must go to Earth," he replied in soothing tones that were intended to calm his beloved down. "Your anger is unnecessary, Nyota."

Nyota was unable to resist his calming tone and immediately relaxed. "Spock, what if something happens to you?" she asked. "I don't think I could take it if Amanda and I lost you."

"Nothing will happen to impede my travelling to Earth," Spock gently whispered in her ear. "My father will be residing in our household during my absence to serve as protection for both you and Amanda. I will only be gone a short time, however, I wish you to feel at ease in my absence."

For a moment, Spock and Nyota were intertwined and then Spock pulled away. "The transport for Earth departs in two hours," he stated. "I must be prepared to leave at that precise time."

Nyota nodded and as Spock continued packing, she left the room to check on Amanda, who was asleep within the safety of her crib. She had to trust that what Spock was doing was best.  
******************************************************  
******************************************************  
The first sound that Jim could hear was the sound of an oxygen mask, filling his wasted body with life-sustaining gas. He could feel a gentle grip in one of his hands.

As he tried to move, pain shot through his body, causing him to emit a muffled groan.

Seeing that his father was waking up, Lorian looked up at Leonard, who was working on filling in Jim's medical chart. "Doctor McCoy, my father is regaining consciousness."

Looking up from his PADD, Leonard moved over to the other side of Jim's bed and was surprised to see Jim staring at him through tired eyes. Jim was trying to speak, but couldn't.

"Hang on, you've got a little dry mouth," Leonard stated, as he moved the mask away from Jim's face and placed a tube in his mouth that was connected to a container of water that was hanging on the same pole as the dripboxes. "Drink that slowly so you don't throw it back up."

Despite feeling nauseous and dizzy, Jim managed to drink a few mouthfuls before spitting the tube out. "Bones, where am I?" he asked, suddenly noticing that Lorian was there too.

"You're in the surgical recovery bay at Starfleet Medical," Leonard calmly replied. "I took out your appendix a few hours ago; lucky that Lorian beamed you over here before it burst."

Jim gazed at Lorian, "Thank you, Lorian," he replied. "Are you and George all right?"

Lorian nodded. "George is being cared for by Admiral Pike," he replied. "Despite Doctor McCoy's objections, I have been at your bedside for the past few hours."

"Lorian, I'll be all right," Jim replied in a tired tone. "Have you and George eaten since breakfast?"

Lorian didn't reply, indicating that he had not. "I want you to ask Admiral Pike if he can get you and your brother something to eat," Jim stated, his voice fading. "After that, maybe I'll be awake enough to figure out where you two are going to spend the night. I can't think clearly right now."

"I will do as you ask, Father," Lorian stated as he released Jim's hand and quietly left the surgical recovery bay.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Jim gazed at Leonard. "Bones, I'm so sleepy," he commented.

"Your body needs sleep right now," Leonard replied, relieved that no complications had yet manifested themselves. "When you wake up again, you'll be in a patient room..."

Suddenly feeling his stomach churn, Jim went pale and immediately found a bucket placed under his mouth. "I wondered when you'd be getting sick," he heard Leonard say.

Unable to stop himself, Jim lost the contents of his stomach in the bucket and as he lay back, he felt the water tube in his mouth again. He could hear Leonard's soft voice talking.

As the tube was pulled from his mouth, Jim felt his eyes close. He was so incredibly tired.  
****************************************************  
****************************************************  
2380

From the window of the civilian hospital room, Chakotay sighed and looked out at the night sky.

Behind him, Tom was heavily sedated in a civilian hospital bed with tubes in his chest, tape on several broken ribs, his nose, and bandages wrapped around his head. He was also in a hospital gown with several intravenous bags hooked to either arm.

Since Starfleet wouldn't help them, The Doctor had quickly stabilized Tom upon his arrival and then had directed Chakotay to take the wounded helmsman to a civilian hospital via an ambulance. The Doctor had remained at the apartment with Naomi and Miral. 

Ensign Wildman had been notified of the situation and she was on her way to help Naomi with Miral. She had been at a loss as to why Tom was attacked and B'Elanna had been taken.

The fractures had been simple enough for a civilian doctor to treat, yet there had been a build-up of fluid in Tom's skull as a result of being attacked which had required some surgery.

Fortunately, there had been no permanent damage and Tom was now sedated to allow his body a chance to heal. Chakotay had remained to keep Tom calm, should he wake up and worry.

Not much had been found, except for some trace residue from the weapon that had been fired at the apartment when B'Elanna was taken. Having found nothing on the streets, Seven and Tuvok had returned to the apartment and collected the residue for analysis. They had broken into one of the Starfleet Science Labs and had not yet returned. 

"Commander, how is Tom doing?" the voice of Harry Kim filtered into the room.

Chakotay turned from the window and was relieved to see Harry standing there dressed in civilian clothes. "He's sedated so that his body can heal," he explained, walking back over to Tom's bedside and studying the monitors. "Did Seven and Tuvok find anything?"

"No, they had to leave the lab because the alarm was triggered," Harry explained, having just received a report that Tuvok and Seven were wanted by Starfleet Security for unauthorized access to the Science Labs. "They went looking elsewhere for information."

Chakotay swore and suddenly noticed that Tom's eyes were fluttering. "Tom?" he asked, concerned that Tom might come out of sedation and be in some intense pain.

Feeling very groggy, Tom opened his eyes. "Did they find anything?" he asked, knowing without a doubt that Seven and Tuvok were trying to find any trace of B'Elanna's captors.

"Not yet," Chakotay replied, knowing that Tom wouldn't be awake for long periods of time until he was feeling stronger. "They've promised to inform us if there are any developments."

As quickly as he woke up, Tom dropped off into a deep sleep once more. 

Harry looked at Chakotay. "How long is Tom going to be kept here for?" he asked, concerned that if anything was found concerning B'Elanna, Tom would be in no shape to do anything about it."

"A couple of days," Chakotay stated, remembering what the civilian doctor had told him. "Since we're not exactly welcome in Starfleet, we might as well stay and keep Tom company. Ensign Wildman should be at Tom's apartment to help Naomi look after Miral and to keep the Doctor company...It's best if you and I keep a low profile for now."

Harry nodded and continued watching Tom as Chakotay moved back over to the window.  
****************************************************  
****************************************************  
2263

Utterly exhausted, Leonard marched across the Starfleet Academy campus with a scowl on his face. He was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a rest from the day.

After Jim had fallen back asleep, he had been moved to a private patient room on the second floor where he could rest. Nurses were keeping a constant watch on the recovering Captain and would notify the medic on duty of any changes that should happen in the next several hours.

While Admiral Pike, who had grown quite fond of Jim's half-Vulcan son and was watching him carefully, and Dr. Piper talked in private, Leonard had then stuck Charlie in his office and then taken Lorian in a hovercab to Jim's home for some clothes. Of course, upon seeing the hovel that Jim was raising children in, Leonard had to resist from launching into a verbal tirade.

Fortunately, it hadn't taken the two of them long to find all of the things that actually belonged to the Kirk family, as everything but a few clothes, Lorian's backpack, a metal box that contained Jim's very personal items and legal documentation, and Jim's laptop, had been part of the employee-provided housing granted to employees of the service garage Jim worked at.

After locking the house, Leonard had stopped by the service garage and informed the manager that Jim was too sick to work. The manager, who had never cared much for Jim and his pointy-eared brats, had promptly declared the former Captain unemployed and kicked them out.

Upon returning to Starfleet Medical, Leonard had sent Charlie, Lorian, and George off with Admiral Pike, who promised that Kathryn would be able to bring little Kathryn and Zachary to their house with Michael after school. At the insistence of Dr. Piper, Leonard decided to go on a break.

Now letting out a sigh, Leonard found himself walking into the foyer of the Starfleet Academy Administration Building, looking on the map for his wife's office, as he needed to talk to her.

Fortunately, the office wasn't hard to find and as he lingered outside the door, Leonard suddenly found himself hesitating. He wasn't sure if Arianne was on her dinner break or not.

Mustering up his courage, Leonard pressed the buzzer. "Come in," the gentle voice of his wife sounded, which caused a jolt to shoot down Leonard's back.

Moving forward, Leonard entered the office and, as the door slid shut, he tried not taking notice of the recent decor changes, he moved over to where Arianne, who was dressed in a gray instructor suit with her blonde hair up on top of her head, sat at her desk. An untouched bowl of chicken salad was on the desk, along with a tall glass of water.

"What can I do for you, Leonard?" Arianne asked, wondering why on earth her husband was in her office instead of working himself half to death at Starfleet Medical like he always did. 

Feeling awkward, Leonard moved around the room and suddenly noticed that along with a new couch, Arianne had posted pictures of them with both together and with the children on the walls.

"When did you get a new couch?" Leonard asked, trying not to show his emotion about the fact that there were no pictures of Jonathan Archer in the office, which he thought very strange.

Pursing her lips, Arianne rose from the desk and moved over to him. "All right, Leonard, sit down on the couch," she ordered in a firm tone. "Something's obviously on your mind."

Leonard shook his head and sank on to the couch sideways. "I'm just very tired," he replied, his voice betraying the exhaustion he felt. "It's been a very long day; been up since five."

Not surprised to hear that, as she knew that Leonard had been heavily stressed for the past two years, Arianne sat on the couch beside him and gently began moving her hands along the back of his sweat-encrusted, blue medical shirt. Leonard shuddered and allowed his head to drop.

"I can't massage you like this, take that sweaty medical shirt off," Arianne hissed, concerned that Leonard would become ill from an overload of stress and die long before his time.

Too tired to argue with a qualified Starfleet psychologist, Leonard took off his shirt. "Just lie down and let me work on your back," Arianne said in a gentle tone as she began to rub his bare shoulders. "I know you're stressed because you have extremely tense muscles."

Sinking downward, Leonard rested his face on the arm of the couch. "Charlie got expelled from kindergarten, for crying out loud," he mumbled. "What child gets expelled from kindergarten?"

"I already know about that and I've arranged for a tour of Kathryn's educational center for Monday morning," Arianne replied, as she had received a message from the school concerning her lack of parenting finesse in sending her doctor husband to deal with the situation. "I also spoke with my father about how the children are doing and everything seems fine so far. There, you're done."

Relieved that he was no longer feeling tension in his back, Leonard sat up and slouched against the couch. "I appreciate this, Arianne, I really do," he stated, watching as Arianne rose and walked back over to her desk. "I know you're busy, you've only got a small amount of time for dinner."

There was silence and, putting his shirt back on, Leonard rose from the couch. He was immediately met by Arianne's lips pressing into his own. Her eyes were closed.

"I need you, Leonard, I really do," Arianne softly stated, resting her head on his chest. 

Gently taking hold of his wife, Leonard eased her on to the couch. "I guess even the best Starfleet psychologists need a little lovin once in a while, huh?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

Despite wanting to fall asleep, Arianne instead found herself giving Leonard another kiss.

His eyes wide, Leonard relaxed and returned the passion with an equal intensity.

In the past two years, there hadn't been any moments like these; no gestures of affection.

Since Jon had been killed and they'd been married on the Enterprise, their marriage had been more like a business transaction with each party giving and taking only what was needed.

There was a love between them, yes, but it had been strained because of Jonathan Archer's sudden interference in their Academy romance. As an Admiral, he had requested and had gotten Arianne's reluctant hand in marriage, mostly due to the past that had once been shared.

For now, however, the two just decided to lose themselves in passion and enjoy the moment.  
***********************  
***********************  
"Spock, what's wrong?" Nyota shouted, suddenly noticing that Spock was losing consciousness. "Spock!"

Kirk turned his head just in time to see Spock, who had suddenly lost consciousness, hit the floor. Nyota screamed and Doctor McCoy swore, as he rushed over to the fallen Vulcan.  
***  
"I-I can't believe it," Jim stammered, as he stared at the solemn-looking Phlox. "How did this happen?"

Phlox sighed. "Premature delivery is a common practice that is easy to address, but with Human-Vulcan births, complications can sometimes occur," he explained. "It was dangerous enough dealing with Lorian's birth, but T'Pol is now older and as age increases, changes in physiology, including pregnancy, can take its toll. I know it's been a few days since the baby was born, but I wanted to give you time to cope with everything else. I also wanted to do whatever I could to save her. Eventually, however, it proved futile to do anything more for T'Pol."  
***  
More visions filled his head and in his sleep, Jim found himself suddenly remembering it all.  
***  
"Thanks to you, Kirk, Spock's in a COMA!" Nyota shouted, not caring who heard her. "Apparently, he got poisoned during that whole rescue mission on Duras's ship when the Xindi attacked the away team! I thought you cared enough about Spock to protect him, CAPTAIN! Now he's in a coma and McCoy doesn't know if he'll ever wake up and if he does, he could never be the same! We have a daughter to think of! I HATE YOU, JIM!"

Slapping Kirk once more. Nyota ran back to the isolation chamber where McCoy was treating Spock.  
***  
Phlox nodded. "I have to go do an autopsy on T'Pol," he said. "Let me know if you or George need anything."

As Phlox left the area, Jim kissed his half-Vulcan son's forehead and let out a loud sob.  
***  
Unsmiling, Jim remained silent and slid a PADD across the desk to his friend and colleague. Confused as to what the PADD was about, McCoy picked it up and studied it in silence.

"Jim, what does this mean that you're being transferred to the Montana Flight School?" McCoy asked, sliding the PADD back across the desk. "How are you going to do that and command the Enterprise?"

Jim sighed. "Bones, I'm giving up the Enterprise and taking command of the flight school," he revealed, fully expecting his friend to scream at him in protest. "I've already talked to President Pike and, once we reach Earth and deal with the media firestorm, I'm taking Lorain and George with me and reporting to my new post."

"Jim, are you out of your Iowan mind?" McCoy screeched. "What's going to happen to the rest of the crew?"

"Well, as you know Sarek came aboard two days ago and took Spock back to New Vulcan to heal from being poisoned," Jim explained. "Nyota took their daughter and went with them. Chekov assigned to help with Starfleet development in Russia, Sulu is going to be teaching Flight Training at the Academy, and Scotty is going to be dividing his time between teaching Basic Engineering and working on Starfleet Development in Scotland and, as I recall, you and Commander Archer just got married and will be hailed heroes, so the crew is fine."

McCoy swore. "Jim, what makes you think you can walk away from the ship and your crew?" he hissed angrily.

"It's my fault that Spock is recovering from a serious injury," Jim stated. "I am also to blame for the fact that T'Pol died in childbirth as well as the fact that Admiral Archer died when it should have been me."

"It should have been me," Jim moaned loudly, unaware that the alarms above his bed were blaring and that he was thrashing in his sleep, as if to get away from something.

Light flooded the hospital room and Jim suddenly felt strong hands on his wrists. "Jim, JIM," an anxious voice shouted. "You're having a nightmare, Jim; snap out of it.."

Suddenly recognizing Leonard's voice, Jim opened his eyes to see Leonard, who had an unusually messy hairstyle and rumpled uniform, standing above him, holding his wrists.

Even though he was still trying to figure out what happened, Jim suddenly felt the bed being raised into a more upright position. He could see a small tray on a nearby portable table.

"Walking away was best, Bones," Jim softly stated, feeling Leonard move the blankets and lift up his hospital gown to check for any possible damage to the healing incisions. "My stupidity split the crew up...I don't know why I came back. I thought it would be best for my boys, I guess."

Unsure of how to reply, Leonard lowered the gown and replaced the blanket, "What time is it?" Jim asked, wincing in pain. "I have to make sure that Lorian and George have some dinner..."

"It's about 1900," Leonard replied. "When you awoke in Recovery, you sent Lorian and George off with Admiral Pike so that you could sleep. Last I heard, Admiral Pike had fed George and put the little tyke to bed for the night. He and Kathryn were just going to eat dinner with the other kids."

Jim was silent for a moment as he processed that Chris Pike was now referred to as Admiral, not President, meaning that his tenure as Federation President had since expired.

Knowing full well that Admiral Pike would want to speak with him once Dr. McCoy allowed it, Jim groaned, "Great, now I have to talk to Admiral Pike about what a lousy parent I am," he snapped, fatigue in his voice. "I've done my best to look after both Lorian and George.â€

"Right now, Jim, you need to let me look after you since both of your sons are fine," Leonard replied, an unusual tenderness in his tone. "Do you feel up to trying to eat something?"

Jim gave Leonard a funny look. "Um, Bones, are you going for a new hairdo or did you do that just for me?" he asked, unable to ignore Dr. McCoy's hair any longer.

Suddenly realizing that he forgot to look in a mirror before leaving his wife's office, Leonard swore under his breath and retreated into the bathroom. As he listened to the doctor mutter swear words under his breath while fixing his hair, Jim closed his eyes and suddenly thought of T'Pol.

Their relationship had been rather unusual, yet the memories of it brought him a sense of comfort.

"Jim, you are NOT going back to sleep without having something to eat first," Jim suddenly heard the snappish tone of Dr. McCoy say. "Now, I replicated some soup for you..."

Jim opened his eyes and saw Leonard, who had managed to smooth his hair back into its normal style with the help of water, standing there with the portable tray next to him. He could see a small bowl full of steaming soup on the tray and a spoon in the doctor's hand.

"I don't want some nurse feeding me," Jim complained, too humiliated to admit that he felt too weak to even get a firm grip on the spoon. "I'm an adult, Bones..."

As if to prove his point, Jim lifted his IV-filled arm and extended his hand towards the spoon, suddenly aware that his hand was shaking uncontrollably. "I can feed myself," he stated, suddenly wincing as his arm dropped back on to the blanket. "I hate being stuck in bed, entirely helpless."

"Well, you'll be here for at least a couple of days so I can figure out where you're going to do the rest of your recovery time," Leonard replied, pulling a stool out from under the bed and sitting down so he could feed his friend. "I went by your place with Lorian and it's about as bad as a mice-infested hovel...There's nobody around to take proper care of you or your boys, Jim."

Letting out a sigh, Jim shrugged. "Can I eat some of that soup before I get too tired?" he asked, not wanting to talk about his crumbling life. "It's been a long day."

Making a mental note to refer Jim to Arianne for counseling when he was well, as she could use her and Jim's past to make a breakthrough with him now, Leonard nodded and put the spoon in the soup, "I'm going to feed it to you slowly," he explained. "If you start feeling sick, that's it; I don't want you puking soup up all over the bed...You're still recovering from massive dehydration..."

Jim nodded and obediently opened his mouth. "I was never far from home, Bones," he stated softly, shuddering as he was fed some soup and forced himself to swallow it.

Wondering what Jim meant by that statement, Leonard sighed and offered Jim some more soup.  
*************************************************  
*************************************************  
Across campus, Arianne stepped out into the night air and sighed. It was about 20:00 and she was dead on her feet from a long day of teaching. She wanted to go home and sleep.

Fortunately for her, her father and Kathryn were going to look after Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary for the evening. Since they only had one child, Arianne knew that having the youngens whom they considered beloved grandchildren over brought them indescribable joy.

No doubt Leonard would be doing yet another nightshift at Starfleet Medical, Arianne figured that she and Porthos would be alone at the house that evening, which was just fine with her.

As she walked away from her classroom building, Arianne couldn't help but tremble. She didn't know what had gotten into her earlier, as she had never come on to Leonard in such an intensely passionate way before, even when they were together in their Academy days.

Yes, there had been times when they had held each other, even times when they had shared Leonard's dormitory bed in a non-sexual manner. For it had brought them both comfort.

Tears came to Arianne's eyes as she reflected on that last morning before becoming the wife of Jonathan Archer. Her and Leonard's last meeting had been nothing short of intense comfort.

A stick cracking suddenly pulled Arianne out of her thoughts. She wasn't alone in her walking.

Suddenly feeling a hand clapped over her mouth, Arianne felt herself being pulled off of the sidewalk and into some bushes. "Do not be alarmed, Commander Archer," a toneless voice whispered in her ear. "I mean no harm to come to you."

Arianne whirled around and was shocked to see herself facing Spock. "It's Commander McCoy, actually," she replied, showing a gold ring on her ring finger. "Just after you left, Doctor McCoy and I were married on the Enterprise by President Pike..."

Spock looked intrigued. "Indeed," he softly commented. "Commander, are you alone?"

"Yes," Arianne replied in a soft voice. "How can I help you, Spock?"

With only a brief hesitation, Spock sighed, "I have been experiencing severe discontent concerning vague visions I have encountered whilst in daily meditation on New Vulcan," he explained. "With your permission, Commander, I would like to administer a mind link that will allow me to perhaps find some clarity. I need a stable mind to help piece these thoughts together."

Arianne nodded. "Go ahead, Spock," she softly replied. "I am fully relaxed."

Spock placed his hands on Arianne's face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," he chanted in a soft tone. "I will show you the flashes that are causing my discontent."

Closing her eyes, Arianne allowed Spock's thoughts to fill her mind.

The battle between the Enterprise, the Vulcan Science ship, and the Narada appeared...weapons fire everywhere and endless chaos reigned space. As the Narada was damaged and slowly ceased to function, a small pod shot out from the underlying of the massive vessel...

"Sensors were unable to detect that escape pod," Arianne heard Spock state. "However, somehow, Spock Prime's thoughts were in tune with it and he sensed that it had gone to a future point in time...Presumably to force the present and future to meld together...into chaos."

"...I sense you in my thoughts, Arianne McCoy," a deep voice said, as if grabbing hold of Arianne's mind. "...You will not be able to stop what is coming...not even Spock can stop it...Aspects of time will collide again and history will forever be altered...I leave you with a parting gift...both of you."

As if something suddenly exploded in her mind, Arianne screamed in agony and collapsed into an unconscious heap on the grass with her hands on the sides of her head.

Consumed by terrorizing thoughts, Spock turned and fled into the darkness, determined to contact New Vulcan and warn them of what both he and Arianne had seen. For all could depend on it.


	3. Disastrous Collision of Time

2263

"You can't be serious about me riding in that thing!" Jim whined as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wheelchair that a nurse had brought. "I want to WALK out of here, Bones."

From the corner of the room, Leonard rolled his eyes. "You're not steady enough on your feet yet and you know it," he snapped. "Besides, it's hospital policy. Now shut up and let the nurse finish dressing you...I don't want you catching a chill the moment you're outside."

Jim glowered at Leonard, yet was silent as the nurse finished buttoning his borrowed shirt and then put a large trenchcoat-like jacket on him. Between the scrub pants, the oversized shirt, and the trenchcoat, all of which had been lent to him by Bones, Jim felt like a small pea in a big pod.

"Bones, I appreciate you putting me up at your house, butâ€¦â€ Jim said, wincing as the nurse shoved his feet into a pair of slipper-like shoes.

Leonard sighed, he knew Jim would have some reluctance about seeing Arianne again, as he had never even said goodbye to her two years ago before running away. However, Leonard had also confided in his wife about the situation and she was fine with having Jim there for a few days.

"All right, Captain, you're dressed," the nurse commented, not noticing the uncomfortable look on Jim's face when she called him 'Captain.â€™ "Are you ready to get into the wheelchair?"

Fighting the sudden nausea that he felt from being referred to as 'Captain', Jim nodded and was silent as the nurse helped him off the bed and into the wheelchair. He watched as the nurse moved the dripboxes from the stationary pole and connected them to the hook above the chair.

"Are my boys okay?" Jim asked, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous about being alone at the McCoy household while Lorian and George stayed with Admiral Pike and Kathryn.

The nurse remained silent and instead placed a blanket over Jim's legs. "Both Lorian and George are doing fine, I commed Admiral Pike this morning while you were still asleep," Leonard replied, giving the nurse a look. "I've got all your stuff in the back of my car; ready to get out of here?"

Jim nodded and was silent as he was wheeled from the room, down the long hallway, and out a back door of the medical building over to where a rustic-looking station wagon was parked. 

The sky was gray, yet it was very warm, something that Jim took comfort in.

Any smart-alecky comments he would have made about the car died on Jim's lips, as he was deathly afraid that the fact that he ran from his crew without looking back would be brought up.

Wondering why on earth Jim hadn't referred to his car as a bucket of bolts, Leonard opened the front passenger door and watched with shock as Jim pulled himself out of the wheelchair and got in without so much as a glance in his direction. He looked almost like a wounded puppy.

Not wanting to comment on the tension she could see between the doctor and his patient, the nurse simply placed the drip boxes on Jim's lap and moved away with the wheelchair.

After ensuring that Jim's legs were in the car, Leonard shut the door and, moving around the car, he pulled his keys out and got behind the wheel. The continued silence was unnerving.

"Jim, are you mad at me or somethin?" Leonard asked, noticing the expressionless stare that Jim had on his face. "You haven't talked much in the last couple of days..."

Letting out a sigh, Jim continued staring straight ahead. "I'm fine, Bones, just tired," he stated in a toneless voice as he slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna rest my eyes."

Knowing full well that Jim was far from fine, Leonard inserted the key in the ignition and revved the engine for a moment. He then backed out of his parking spot and drove off down the street.  
*************************************************  
*************************************************  
2380

Knowing that they didn't have much time before the dampening field failed and the security alarm went off, Tuvok and Seven crept into the darkened shuttlebay and boarded the nearest runabout.

From what they had been able to determine from the weapon residue, B'Elanna's captors were Romulans from the past who had somehow acquired Borg technology and were using it to carry out their current mission, which was yet to be determined based on the limited data.

Seven and Tuvok were now going to implement a tracking signal into the Romulan ship and then hijack the shuttle to try and rescue B'Elanna. 

Tom had been released from the civilian hospital and was now at his apartment with Chakotay, Ensign Wildman, Naomi, and Miral awaiting orders.

To keep up appearances, Harry was doing his subservient duty as a guest lecturer at the Academy, which was bestowed upon him by Starfleet Command to keep him occupied.

Seven activated the small device that she carried in her hand, causing The Doctor to materialize out of thin air. She then moved over to a Communications console and activated it.

Tuvok immediately moved over to an Ops console and began inputting commands based on the residue data that would implement a silent tracking signal into the enemy vessel.

"Torres Flyer to Home Base," Seven stated. "We have infiltrated the shuttlecraft."

There was some static. "...Preparing for transport," Chakotay's voice sounded.

Seven nodded and, moving over to a console, she inputted some commands, "Locking on your signals," she stated. "Energizing..."

Within seconds, five people had materialized in the runabout. "Mister Paris, I want to check you over before I authorize you to fly this contraption," The Doctor stated. "Ensign Wildman, if you will escort him over to the Helm seat, I will conduct a timely examination..."

Clutching Miral to her shoulder, Naomi moved back and watched as her mother helped Tom over to the Helm station and sit him down. "Now, just hold still Mr. Paris," she could hear The Doctor say as he scanned his patient with a tricorder. 

Chakotay moved over to the command chair. "Tuvok, do you have that tracking device implemented yet?" he asked, taking a seat. "I don't know how much longer that dampening field will block our presence..."

Tuvok nodded. "I am uploading the co-ordinates to the Helm station now," he replied. "Will Mr. Paris be in sufficient condition to get us there as quickly as humanly possible?"

"As long as he takes it easy," The Doctor commented, putting his medical tricorder away.

Tom nodded and began powering up the engines. "I'll do my best to catch us up to that enemy vessel," he stated tonelessly. 

Suddenly, alarms blared, "Intruder alert," a computerized voice stated. "Unauthorized access."

"Commander, there's some trouble headed your way," the anxious voice of Harry Kim suddenly sounded out over the Communications relay. "Security's coming to apprehend you all..."

Suddenly, there was phaser fire and the comm went to static. "Seven, see if you can get a lock on Ensign Kim's biosigns and beam him aboard. â€Are all systems at peak efficiency?"

There were murmurs that all systems were a go. "Mr. Paris, take us out at impulse power until we clear Earth's atmosphere and then set a course to intercept that enemy vessel," Chakotay ordered, leaning back in his command chair. "Engage."

As Tom fired up the controls, the door closed and the runabout rose into the air.

"I have locked on to Ensign Kim's signal and am beaming him aboard," Seven stated, as she worked busily at a console near where Naomi was sitting, holding Miral on her lap.

More alarms blared as Harry materialized on the runabout. He moved to an empty console.

"Sensors are detecting Security vessels are powering up," Harry stated, figuring that they would not only be caught, but court-martialed for their conspiratous acts.

Ignoring the aching in his head, Tom accelerated. He was determined to outfly the other ships.

Even a court-martial would be worth enduring if B'Elanna could be saved.  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************  
2263

Swallowing hard, Arianne reread the message that Spock had sent to her PADD from his hiding place.

I have been in contact with Ambassador Spock. He too senses that something is amiss, as the mind attack you suffered while our minds were linked is not a normal occurrence. I advise you not to speak of this to anyone until after I have contacted you again. In the meantime, I will be gathering information and will inform you of any developments that should arise. I recommend that you resume daily activity and trust that things will be made right in time, --- Spock.

Arianne put her laptop into Hibernation mode and sighed.

After waking up on the damp grass near dawn on Saturday morning, she had retreated back to her home and spent time with Porthos, wondering why her mind and Spock's were invaded.

Since then, Arianne had not strayed too far from home, only leaving to bring two of her three children home, as Zachary wanted to spend the weekend with her father, Kathryn, and Michael.

A shout suddenly brought Arianne out of her thoughts and forced her to focus on the present. 

Realizing that Leonard must have arrived home with the weary Jim, Arianne rose and quickly leaving her small office, she came down the stairs just in time to see Kathryn open the door.

"Uncle Jim's puking in the bushes, Mommy," Charlie commented as he peered out the door and watched his stepfather help the wearied Captain stand and move away from the bushes.

Arianne walked over and gently pulled Charlie away from the door. "Why don't you and Kathryn go and see if Porthos wants some company in the playroom?" she suggested in a gentle tone.

Charlie was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Come on, Katie," he said, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her out of the living room. "I bet we can get Porthos to do some tricks..."

Letting out a sigh, Arianne moved away from the door. "Watch your footing, Jim," she heard her husband say in an unusually gentle tone. "...I'll get you some water once we're inside..."

Suddenly feeling nervous about how Jim would react to seeing her, Arianne quietly moved into the kitchen and over to the countertop replicator, "A tall glass of diet gingerale, chilled." she said.

As the glass of diet gingerale materialized with a straw in it, Arianne picked it up and, turning, she moved to the doorway and lingered there, watching as Leonard helped Jim walk into the house and sit on the couch. To her, Jim looked just as young as always, yet there was pain in his face.

Jim murmured a quiet thank you to Leonard and looked up, freezing as he saw Arianne standing in the doorway with a glass full of fizzed drink in her hand. They stared at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," Jim whispered, lowering his gaze.

Arianne silently made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Jim. "We'll talk about that when you're feeling better," she stated gently. "For now, I want you to drink all of this."

Unable to resist the compassion in her voice, Jim nodded and allowed Arianne to put the straw in his mouth. He managed to drink all of the diet gingerale, feeling better with every sip he took.

"Sleep," Jim murmured, his vision beginning to blur from exhaustion.

Nodding, Arianne rose from the couch and helped Jim to lie down. "I have some work to do, but Leonard will be here," she explained, draping a blanket from the back of the couch over him.

Jim mumbled incoherently and relaxed, as if trying to say that he felt safe. 

Arianne smiled down at him and moved over to the open door. "I have some work to catch up on in my office," she stated, hoping that Leonard wouldn't see through her deception. "I promise I won't be gone too long. If something comes up, I assume you can handle everything."

Feeling unnerved about needing to locate Spock, as she just had an instinct that New Vulcan might end up in danger, Arianne quickly left the house, closing the door behind her.

Unnerved by his wife's unusual behavior, Leonard took one look at the sleeping Jim on the couch and with a tentative sigh, he moved off towards the playroom to check on the kids.  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************  
2380

On board the Veritas Nero, Jeris lounged in his command chair, contemplating all the blood, horror, and suffering that would come to pass on New Vulcan in the name of Nero.

The only thing that brought him discontent was having to pool resources with the Klingons, as they had the brute strength needed to take New Vulcan by force. His commanding officer was a bloodthirsty Klingon who wanted nothing more than to see the death of James T. Kirk.

Even though his main objective was to avenge Nero by eliminating Spock, Jeris had sweet-talked the Klingon into assisting on the mission, promising Kirk's head on a platter for his help.

Now, as they headed towards a point in space where a passage back though time could be created by using modified Borg technology, all was quiet on the Bridge; or was it?

"Captain Jeris, our long range sensors are picking up a runabout moving to intercept us," the Helmsman, a rugged Klingon with one eye suddenly reported. "They've powered weapons."

Jeris hissed and bolted from his seat. "Put it on the viewscreen," he ordered angrily.

Within seconds, the small runabout appeared on the screen, "Can you get a view of the inside?" he asked, sending a glance of fury in his first officer's direction at their unwelcome guests.

"No, sir, our sensors can only detect eight lifesigns aboard," one of the other officers stated.

Suddenly realizing that B'Elanna's friends from Voyager were making a futile attempt to retrieve her, Jeris grinned maliciously, "Tractor them," he ordered, moving back to his chair. "Once they're tractored, prepare to create the space-time singularity. We'll take them with us back in time."

There were murmurs as the crew worked to carry out their Captain's orders.

From his chair, Jeris smiled. While New Vulcan was conquered, this uninvited shuttle would waste away in the past, far from rescue and far from any position that could be of any useful help.  
******************************************************  
******************************************************  
Meanwhile, on the Torres Flyer, Tom swore and slapped the Helm station, "We're being tractored," he hissed, anxiety in his voice. "I'm going to Impulse power..."

"Sensors are detecting a war class vessel dragging us in a tractor beam," Seven reported, casting a glance back at Naomi, who was trying to quiet the suddenly crying Miral.

Harry exchanged a glance with Ensign Wildman, "Chakotay, I'm getting readings of some high energy weapon being fired into some unoccupied space just ahead of our current position," he reported. "I'm detecting the use of Borg technology and something else."

Suddenly, the shuttle began to shake. "We're being pulled into some sort of hole!," Tom shouted, as the Helm controls completely died. "Our engines have failed!"

Chakotay gripped the handles of his command chair. "Shut down all systems except for life support!" he shouted amidst Miral's screams. "Grab on to something and hold tight!"

As they were pulled along by the larger vessel's tractor beam, the overheated Helm console suddenly sparked and exploded, sending Tom flying backwards to the floor in a heap.

Before The Doctor could respond, however, his mobile emitter fritzed and he vanished, sending the medical tricorder that was in his hand to the floor. 

"We're accelerating at an uncontrollable speed, Commander," Tuvok stated, as he didn't need any sensors to know that the runabout was at a speed that was less than tolerable for any of them.

Fighting to keep her balance, Ensign Wildman grabbed the medical tricorder off the floor and staggered over to where Tom lay unconscious. "Tom, can you hear me?" she asked, quickly scanning the wounded helmsman. "Chakotay, he's not responding; heâ€™s got some serious injuries, broken clavicle, second degree burns to the face and chest, fractured ribs, possible internal bleeding as well as head trauma..."

"Harry, help Ensign Wildman keep Tom alive," Chakotay ordered, swearing as the runabout continued to be pulled along. "The Doctor went offline when we were tractored..."

Harry nodded and, popping open a compartment, he grabbed the medkit. "Is there any chance that anyone will be able to find us?" he asked, moving over to where Tom lay.

Suddenly, the jerking stopped and as the runabout lurched forward at a slower pace, a shower of sparks flew out from the consoles. "Tuvok, can you detect our current position?" Chakotay asked in a snappish tone as he moved over to where Naomi sat, holding Miral close to her. "Naomi, are you or Miral injured at all?"

"Miral and I are fine, sir," Naomi replied, casting a worried glance over to where her mother and Ensign Kim were tending to the unconscious Tom. "I'm more worried about Lieutenant Paris at the moment. What ifâ€¦?â€

Tuvok suddenly cleared his throat. "Commander Chakotay, our position is in the Alpha Quadrant just outside the Sol System," he reported, using the only remaining scanner to do a quick scan of their current location. "However, the stars indicate that we are in the year 2263..."

His eyes wide, Chakotay turned to look at Tuvok. "2263?!" he gasped, hearing small gasps of shock from the others on the runabout that were still conscious. "That's impossible...."  
****************************  
****************************  
2263

From the Veritas Nero command chair, Jeris turned and saw that Carol was coming on to the Bridge, accompanied by B'Elanna, both of whom were wearing military uniforms.

"Jeris, what are we to do with that runabout that followed us?" B'Elanna snapped, her modified memory making her unaware that she was referring to her friends. "If we keep dragging it along to New Vulcan, it will drain our power supply and we won't be at full fighting capacity."

Jeris exchanged a look with his Klingon first officer. "Commander, take B'Elanna and help her to relax," he ordered in a sly tone. "She has worked hard and deserves a rest from her labors."

Grinning maliciously, the Klingon first officer moved over to B'Elanna and took her by the arm. "Come, B'Elanna," he crooned in a mocking tone. "I shall help you to relax..."

Grateful that her merciful Captain was going to allow her some rest from working, B'Elanna allowed who she assumed was her mate to escort her from the Bridge for bonding time.

"Carol, I want you to co-ordinate a slingshot thrust that will send that annoying runabout and it's nosy inhabitants far beyond the reaches of being useful," Jeris whispered, pulling her close.

Carol nodded and, pulling away, she moved around to the various stations giving whispered orders to the crew in a harsh commandeering tone. Within seconds, she returned to Jeris's side.

"Slingshot thrust prepared, sir," one of the officers reported, keying in commands. 

Jeris nodded. "Put it on the viewscreen," he ordered in a maliciously amused tone.

Almost immediately, the image of the small runabout being held by the tractor beam appeared on the viewscreen. Jeris watched as the shuttle was yanked back and quickly thrust forward.

As the shuttle flew out of sight, the viewscreen was switched off. "Set a course for New Vulcan," he ordered, rising from his seat. "Carol, come, we need to discuss our conquest strategy."

Jeris rose from the command chair and led Carol off towards the door. "When we are within transport distance of New Vulcan, I want to know," he ordered, leaving the Bridge.  
**********************  
**********************  
Within the bowels of San Francisco, near the bay, Arianne looked around and was relieved that nobody had followed her. It had taken her hours to track Spock's signal via tricorder.

Not that she was a genius with tracking signatures, however, as she had been forced to comm Scotty and enlist his reluctant help. After they had used DNA to modify a tricorder to lock on to Spock's current location, Arianne had made Scotty come with her to find the Commander.

It was after dark, so, despite being trained in self-defense and phaser usage, Arianne had long ago learned her lesson about travelling alone after dark. Scotty served as mere protection.

"Commander McCoy, aye think we should go back tae where it's safe," Scotty stated nervously as they walked along a path that granted a beautiful night view of the Bay.

Ignoring Scotty's protests, Arianne held the tricorder out in front of her. "I don't understand, the signal is strongest here," she said in a frustrated tone. "Why isn't Spock here?"

"Perhaps because it would be unwise for me to linger in plain sight like you and Mr. Scott are currently doing," the stoic voice of Spock replied from the darkness.

Arianne and Scotty exchanged a look and both gasped as Spock emerged from the shadows and came to a stop in front of them, "Spock, I have this horrible feeling that some harm is going to come to New Vulcan in the near future," Arianne stated in a concerned tone.

Spock was silent and the dark made it impossible for Scotty or Arianne to read his facial expression. "Commander, I have the unsettling feeling that you are right," he replied in a soft tone. "Spock Prime telepathically warned me of major catastrophic events soon in coming..."

Suddenly, there was a small explosion from above. "Spockâ€¦" Arianne began, horrified when what looked like a damaged shuttlecraft of some kind fell towards the Earth at an alarming speed.

"Scotty, contact Starfleet Command NOW!" Arianne shouted, giving Scotty her communicator.

As Scotty turned to contact Command, the shuttle plunged into the water. 

Almost immediately, loud Bay Security alarms blared and sensory headlights flashed, illuminating the shuttle and revealing extensive damage. Spock and Arianne exchanged a glance.

From what they could see, the shuttle was of Federation origin, but not of that current time.


	4. Adrift From the Main Stream

Feeling better after a much needed sleep, Jim awoke to the sound of loud yipping and paws scratching at a door. There was silence and darkness, meaning it was most likely late.

As the yipping continued, Jim frowned and, pushing the blanket back, he rose from the couch. 

With a hand over his bandages, he moved into the kitchen and saw Porthos scratching at the door, yipping anxiously. 

"Do you need to go outside?" Jim asked, keeping his voice low.

As if he could understand what was being asked, Porthos scratched at the door again and yipped.

Letting out a tired sigh, Jim opened the door and followed as Porthos ran out into the darkened yard. He gazed around at the small, fenced-in yard and walked down the patio steps.

The cool night air caused Jim to shiver despite the trenchcoat he was wearing. He gazed up at the night sky and found himself immediately lost in memories from five years ago.

"Captain Kirk?" a soft voice sounded out from the bedroom. "Are Archer and Spock gone now?"

A moment later, T'Pol, who was dressed in a sliver silk dress, glided out of hiding and lingered in the doorway to Kirk's bedroom. "Jim, I am assuming that you are now in need of emotional comfort."

Kirk sighed and gazed at the carpet silently. Sensing that Jim was in need of comfort, T'Pol glided over to him and wrapping her arms around him, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Jim, no matter what happens, I will be here for you always," T'Pol whispered in his ear.

Kirk nodded, appreciating T'Pol's love, as it meant she had sufficiently healed from the loss of Commander Tucker to move on and embrace different romantic opportunities, including with him.  
\---  
Having done his deed on some bushes, Porthos yipped to be taken back inside, but Jim paid no heed to it, as his mind was so intimately focused on the more pleasant parts of the past.  
\---  
"Hello?" Jim said, as he stood in a haze of darkness, feeling that he was not entirely alone.

Out of nowhere, a deep, aged voice spoke. "Jim, my dear friend."

Recognizing the voice, Jim spoke again, "Spock?" he asked, gazing around.

"The link between our minds is weak," the fading voice stated. "Danger is coming..."  
***  
Feeling as if he was just submerged in ice water, Jim jerked and immediately regretted it, as he felt a sharp pain from his healing incisions. Gritting his teeth, he sank down to the grass.

The night suddenly seemed so long and cold. At the moment, Jim felt very alone.

Porthos looked at Jim and then ran off back into the house yipping anxiously.

"Spock," Jim gasped, knowing that his friend from Delta Vega was obviously suffering some very real danger. "I can't feel Spock; something's wrong."

Feeling extremely nauseous, Jim got to his feet and, staggering into the house, he stopped in front of the communications terminal. It was flashing red with blurry words on the screen.

Before he could stop himself, Jim keeled over as if wrought with uncontrollable agony.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and footsteps. "Doctor McCoy, Admiral Pike requests that you go to Starfleet Medical immediately," the voice of Lorian sounded out. "Doctor McCoy?"

As he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, Jim slouched against the wall and tried to keep from passing out. He could hear Porthos yipping and voices in the next room.

"...I have no idea as to my father's whereabouts," Lorian was saying. "However, it is prudent that you go to Starfleet Medical as soon as possible. I have information as to why."

Trembling violently, Jim huddled into a ball and, filled with intense pain, he screamed.

"..Lorian, will you please stay here and look after the children?" Jim, who was on the verge of passing out, heard Leonard ask as footsteps moved towards the kitchen.

While his vision blurred, Jim felt warm hands on his shoulders. "...Don't touch me," he moaned, his voice quaking. "Have to rescue Spock...everyone's in danger...everyone will die..."

Swearing under his breath, as Jim had probably been experiencing a nightmare that caused his fever to spike and send him into delusions, Leonard rose and moved over to the cupboards.

It was fortunate that he kept a well-stocked med-kit in the kitchen, Leonard thought, as he grabbed the med-kit from one of the cupboards and moved back over to where Jim lay.

"Don't knock me out," Jim moaned, scared that he'd never wake up if he went to sleep.

Fighting the urge to yell at Jim, Leonard got a hypospray from the bag. "It's not a sedative, I'm just going to give you a little something to calm you down," he stated, quickly injecting it into Jim's neck. "Lorian's going to stay here with the kids and you're coming with me to Starfleet Medical."

"I'm fine, Bones," Jim protested as he felt Leonard helping him to his feet. "Porthos needed outside, so I let him out. I had to wait outside while he did his little doggie duty."

Without saying a word, Leonard took Jim by the shoulders and led him from the kitchen. In the living room, Jim could see Lorian sitting on the couch and assumed that George had stayed with Kathryn, Michael, and Zachary. The infant would have slowed Lorian down considerably.

"I'll let you sleep on the cot in my office while I see what is so important that I have my sleep interrupted," Leonard growled, grabbing his keys and a jacket from the hooks by the door.

Knowing that Bones would sedate him if he didn't obey, Jim cast a reluctant glance at Lorian and followed Leonard outside. Once the door was closed, Lorian rose to go close the back door.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
It didn't take long for Leonard and Jim to arrive at Starfleet Medical and find it in complete chaos.

As they entered the building, Leonard quickly escorted Jim to his office and settled him on a small cot in the corner, "Stay here and rest," he ordered. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Too tired to argue, Jim nodded and slumped on the cot. Leonard moved out of the office and as he continued down the hall, he could hear what sounded like delirious shouting.

A nurse ran out from the surgical bay. "Doctor McCoy, I'm glad you finally received Doctor Piper's hails," she stated in an anxious tone. "You're needed to perform emergency surgery."

"Where are Phlox and Doctor Piper at?" Leonard asked, as he knew that both doctors were probably around and perfectly capable of performing surgery. "Why was I woken up?"

The nurse suddenly looked scared, "Do you not know what happened?" she asked.

"Doctor McCoy!" Leonard suddenly heard as he saw Dr. Piper come out of a room further down the long hallway. "Some strange shuttle crashed into the Bay and one of the passengers is seriously wounded, but he won't let Phlox near him," he shouted. "Commander McCoy witnessed the entire thing and she's in the surgical bay trying to calm the patient down. I pulled Phlox away to help me with the others. Everyone else has minor injuries and hypothermia."

Swearing loudly, Leonard hurried into the surgical bay and found Arianne seated on a biobed, next to a semi-hysterical man who looked seriously wounded, yet was clinging to her. Several nurses were lingering nearby, looking frightened to move for fear that something bad would happen.

"Doctor McCoy, I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Tom Paris," Arianne explained as Leonard approached the bed. "Tom, you need to let Doctor McCoy take a look at you, all right?"

Tom trembled in silence for a moment, as if afraid of some unknown force. "T-they took B'Elanna," he gasped in a panic-filled voice. "A-attacked us without m-mercy."

Arianne nodded and carefully got off the biobed. "Tom, I promise that I'll check on everyone else while Doctor McCoy helps you," she said, gently easing Tom into a resting position.

"M-Miral?" Tom whispered anxiously. "W-Where's M-Miral?"

Leonard looked at Arianne. "Who are B'Elanna and Miral?" he asked, motioning for the nurses to come over to the biobed and prepare Tom for surgery. 

"Miral is Tom's daughter and B'Elanna is Tom's wife," Arianne explained, as they moved over to where Leonard could change into surgical clothes and scrub. "They are from Voyager."

Suddenly remembering that Arianne had spent some time on Voyager as a result of Scotty's transporter experiments five years ago, Leonard went wide-eyed and wanted to comment. 

Arianne, however, placed a hand on his mouth, "We'll talk about this later," she stated. "I have to see how the others are faring, talk with Admiral Pike, and then go get Charlie for the tour at Kathryn's educational center. Your place is here, tending to those who need medical attention."

Speechless at his wife's sudden change in demeanor, Leonard nodded. "Arianne, when you go for the school tour, take Jim with you," he requested. "He's resting in my office and I won't have time to talk with him for a while. Maybe he just needs something to occupy his mind for a while."

"If Jim is here, who is staying with Charlie and Kathryn?" Arianne asked, wondering if Leonard had been reckless and left two of their children unsupervised.

"Lorian's there and will make sure that everything's okay," Leonard replied as he tore off his pajama shirt and put a surgical top on. "Anyway, I guess we can talk later..."

Understanding herself to be dismissed, Arianne nodded and left the surgical bay in silence.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Within the confines of Dr. Piper's giant CMO office on the top floor, Admiral Pike was seated at the desk in his wheelchair, watching as Spock paced the office in absolute silence.

In one of the visitor chairs on the other side, Chakotay winced as he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his left arm, which had been set, casted, and put in a sling by Dr. Piper. He wasn't the most seriously injured in the crash, yet he wasn't in the best shape to be making formal command decisions.

Samantha, Naomi, and Miral had received no injuries in the crash and had only needed treatment for hypothermia and were now under Phlox's observation. Seven had only fractured a couple of ribs and was now sharing a patient room with Ensign Kim, who had sustained a mild concussion.

Tuvok hadn't been injured at all and was using Phlox's office to communicate with Kathryn, who had been notified of the shuttle crash. Although Kathryn no longer considered herself a Captain, she cared very much about her former crew and was using what little time she had to ensure the safety of people she considered friends before going off to her educational center for the day.

The Torres Flyer had been extracted from the water and was being thoroughly analyzed by Starfleet technology specialists, including Scotty, who was awed by the advanced technology.

"Commander Spock, have you been in contact with New Vulcan at all?" Admiral Pike asked, regarding Chakotay's obvious discomfort with a silent concern. 

Spock ceased pacing and looked directly at Admiral Pike. "There has been no indication of trouble, although several Vulcan elders have been experiencing severe feelings of discontent while in the course of meditation," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "The Vulcan High Command has declared it necessary for Starfleet to investigate the possibility of an attack on the planet."

Admiral Pike nodded. "The Enterprise is undergoing maintenance and should be ready to leave Spacedock in about a week," he stated. "Will you be willing to take command should it prove impossible for me to gain medical clearance to assume command myself?"

"I was under the impression that Captain Kirk would take command," Spock stated, having been told of Jim's return to San Francisco by Arianne in the previous night's chaos. 

Pursing his lips, Admiral Pike shrugged, "I'll keep you informed," he replied, fully intending to go find out where Kirk was and talk him into taking back command of the Enterprise.

Chakotay suddenly winced again, his eyes full of fatigue, "For the moment, I find it prudent to recommend that Commander Chakotay get some rest," Spock commented, gazing at the weary commander. "From observation alone, I concur that our meeting has left him severely fatigued."

Nodding, Admiral Pike pressed the intercom button that was on Dr. Piper's desk. "Admiral Pike to any available medical personnel," he stated. "Commander Chakotay is in need of a medical escort to an unoccupied patient room where he can get some uninterrupted sleep."

Almost immediately, the door slid open and a nurse entered the room. "Phlox sent me up to make sure that the Commander wasn't overdoing it," she explained, walking over to Chakotay. "When I heard your announcement over the comm, Admiral, I figured that he had been."

Chakotay rose from his chair and allowed the nurse to lead him from the room. "Commander Spock, a moment," Admiral Pike said, just as Spock was about to leave.

Spock waited as the door slid shut, "Have you been in touch with Commander McCoy since after the passengers from the shuttle crash were brought here?" Admiral Pike asked.

"When we were en route to Starfleet Medical with the passengers, Commander McCoy informed me that after providing assistance to the passengers, she had to attend a school tour of sorts with one of her children, " Spock stated in a stoic tone, curious as to why Admiral Pike wanted such information. "She also informed me that she would also be in the company of Captain Kirk."

At the mention of Captain Kirk, Admiral Pike raised an eyebrow. "Commander Spock, go downstairs and see what information you can acquire from the shuttle passengers who are well enough to receive visitors," he ordered, moving his chair away from the desk. "I think I am going to pay an unannounced visit to the Starfleet Educational Center and have a chat with Kirk."

Spock nodded and in silence, he wheeled the determined Admiral from Dr. Piper's office.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Trying to ignore the sounds of children playing, talking, or engaging in various computer learning programs that seemed to come from every direction, Jim slowed in his step. He immediately felt Arianne's arm on his; it was a signal that she was concerned as to if he was doing okay.

However, before Jim could say that he was sore and tired from walking from the hover-cab into the school foyer and needed to sit, he saw Kathryn come out of the office to greet them.

Jim hadn't even wanted to leave the safety of Starfleet Medical and interact with anyone who would try and lasso him back into ranks. However, Lorian had been told of the school by Kathryn and was intrigued enough to ask permission for a tour that coincided with Charlie Archer's.

Not wanting Bones to find out that he wasn't behaving, Jim had 'borrowed' some civilian clothes from the hospital laundry room so to look presentable. Even if he didn't want to be in Starfleet anymore, this day was important to Lorian and Jim would do anything to make him happy.

While Arianne helped Jim walk, Lorian now had a tight grip on Charlie's hand to prevent the boy from running amok all over the facility. Charlie was too enamored by everything to care, though.

"Kathryn, thank you for allowing us to come see the school on such short notice," Arianne said, as she shook hands with Kathryn. 

Kathryn smiled and taking note of the uncomfortable expression on Jim's face, she gestured for the group to follow. "Although the school has only been open for less than two years, it has produced a high success rate in terms of student achievement," she explained as they walked down the hallway past several doors. "Unlike civilian schools and the Academy, we find it somewhat of a burden to implement a standardized curriculum..."

"How exactly do students make progress then?" Arianne asked, slightly intrigued by the fact that civilian school policy wasn't followed, yet there was a high rate of success.

Smiling, Kathryn stopped at a door and opened it. "Assessment tests are conducted to see how and at what level each student is best suited for as a beginning point," she explained. "This is the room where students undergo assessment tests and the results are produced quite quickly."

A thought coming to his mind, Jim gazed at Lorian, "Lorian, would you perhaps be interested in attending this school?" he asked in a tired voice. "You need some sort of formal education."

"Father, I would not endeavor to judge against your parenting methods," Lorian replied, noting the sadness in Jim's eyes. "I will undergo testing if only to ease your troubled mind."

Jim nodded and looked at Kathryn. "Does it cost any money for Lorian to do the testing?" he asked, panic in his voice about how he would pay for Lorian to come to this school.

"No, financial matters are discussed after all testing is complete and the student in question is placed on the appropriate learning path," Kathryn replied, giving Jim a smile that was intended to reassure him that something could be worked out concerning finances.

Having heard voices, a young female poked her head out the door. "I couldn't help overhearing you," she said, smiling. "I understand some assessment tests need to be conducted?"

"Yes, two new students are looking to join the center," Kathryn replied, gesturing to Lorian and Charlie. "Lorian Kirk and Charlie Archer-McCoy are in need of educational placement testing."  
The woman nodded. "I'm Diana Sato, one of the proctors," she explained to Arianne and Jim. "The testing normally takes a few hours, so I'll comm Kathryn when they're over, all right?"

Lorian gazed at Charlie and led him over to where the proctor was standing. "Young Charlie and I shall be adequately supervised," he stated confidently. "If you wish to rest, Father, feel free."

Smiling, Diana ushered Lorian and Charlie into the room and closed the door.

"Kathryn, is George here by any chance?" Jim, who was suddenly anxious to see that his infant son was doing okay, asked. "If it's okay, I'd kinda like to see him."

Kathryn nodded and gestured down the hall. "He's in the day care area under supervision of certified child care attendants," she explained as they walked in that direction. "There's no set routine and I'm sure George would be very happy to have his father visit him for a while."

Ignoring the pain in his gut from being up for too long, Jim leant against Arianne and allowed her to lead him down the hallway after Kathryn. He couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Nearly two hours later, the doors to the educational center opened just as a chime sounded.

"Oh, it must be five minutes to lunch," Admiral Pike commented, smiling as Naomi Wildman wheeled him inside and over to the office, which was now occupied by a very busy secretary.

Naomi nodded and silently waited for the secretary, who was working busily at the computer, to take notice of her and Admiral Pike's arrival. She hadn't wanted to leave Starfleet Medical and tried to use looking after Miral as an excuse, but her mother had taken charge of Miral and sent her with Admiral Pike to visit Kathryn and give her an update on the day's events.

"Excuse me," Admiral Pike stated, tapping on the counter of the office window.

The secretary looked away from her computer. "Oh, Admiral Pike, forgive me," she said, rising and walking out of the office. "Kathryn's just in a meeting with Commander McCoy in her office."

"I was under the impression that Captain Kirk accompanied Commander McCoy here this morning," Admiral Pike commented. "Where is he now?"

For a moment, the secretary was silent. "Captain Kirk's in the day care area, spending time with George," she replied. "Kathryn and Commander McCoy convinced him to rest there while Lorian continues with his assessment tests. I can show you the way if you want to see him."

"I know where the day care area is, but thank you," Admiral Pike stated with a smile, as he had visited the place many times since it opened. "Miss Wildman, shall we?"

Naomi nodded and wheeled Admiral Pike past the office and down the long hallway. 

They passed many classrooms in silence. "All right, Miss Wildman," Admiral Pike said, as they came to a stop in front of a colorful door that was covered in colored paper and paint stains.

Naomi peered through the glass carefully, acknowledging the many children scattered at various play stations, closely supervised by child care attendants who were easily distinguishable by their magenta uniforms and wrist communicators. Neither Jim nor George were anywhere in sight.

"Sir, isn't Captain Kirk supposed to be in there?" Naomi asked, her voice full of concern.

Admiral Pike nodded, a frown on his face, "I suggest that we go in there…” he began, suddenly falling silent as he noticed one of the child caregivers coming over to the door.  
"Admiral Pike, what can I do for you today?" the aide asked as the door opened.

"I'm looking for Captain Kirk; I was told that he was in here with George," Admiral Pike stated, allowing a smile to pass his lips so that he wouldn't intimidate the young caregiver.

"Oh, the Captain's in the area designated for nap time," the aide replied. "He claimed that George needed a nap, but I think he's too proud to admit that he needed a rest more than his son."

Fighting the urge to chuckle, Admiral Pike nodded. "Is it all right if I speak with him?" he asked.

Suddenly, a loud buzzer went off. "Oh, that's the lunch bell," the aide commented. "Give us a few minutes to take the children to the cafeteria and you can chat with Captain Kirk, all right?"

Admiral Pike was silent and watched as the aides quickly gathered the children and escorted them out of the classroom. A few of them looked at his wheelchair, but didn't say anything.

"Miss Wildman, if you would be so kind as to help me to the back area," Admiral Pike requested in a kind tone as the last of the children and aides left the room.

Naomi nodded and assisted Admiral Pike in maneuvering the wheelchair into the room, past the various play stations, and over to where a half-wall made snap panels had been erected.

Soft snoring could be heard on the other side of the half-wall, as well as small gurgles.

Putting his hands on his wheels, Admiral Pike wheeled himself into the nap area and immediately smiled: Jim was on one of the adult-sized cots, lying on his back and sound asleep with his arms dangling over the side. George was holding Jim's hand, trying to get a gold ring off his ring finger.

"Hey, George, come here," Naomi said quietly, gently moving into the sleep area and scooping the half-Vulcan infant into her arms. "Admiral Pike, I think George could use some lunch."

Admiral Pike nodded, indicating that it was okay for Naomi to take George to the cafeteria.

Once Naomi left, Admiral Pike wheeled himself over to the cot. "Jim," he stated in a sharp tone.

There was silence and Jim opened his eyes. "Admiral Pike?" he asked, slowly sitting up for fear he would aggravate his healing incision. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Believe it or not, Spock informed me of your whereabouts," Admiral Pike replied, remaining calm as Jim suddenly frowned and opened his mouth to speak. "George was taken to the cafeteria."

Jim yawned and suddenly realized that the room was quiet. "Must be lunchtime," he stated in a groggy voice, peering at Admiral Pike. "I guess this is where you lecture me for running away with my kids two years ago instead of staying with my crew; I abandoned my crew, sir...."

"For once in your life, Jim, shut up," Admiral Pike stated. "I have some things to say to you...."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Within the safety of household walls on New Vulcan, Nyota, who was in a hooded, floor-length light blue Vulcan gown, paced the floor anxiously, trying to quiet the sobbing Amanda, who was also dressed in blue, and get her to fall asleep. Sarek watched her from the large couch.

"Little Amanda seems unsettled, have you tried offering her food?" Sarek asked, noting the look of combined fatigue and exasperation on his daughter-in-law's face.

Nyota sighed. "I've tried everything and she won't calm down," she replied, holding Amanda close and gently stroking her pointed ears in an attempt to calm her down. "It's like she's unsettled about something that I don't understand...something I don't know how to deal with."

"It is logical that she has inherited her father's perceptiveness," Sarek commented. "Spock has always been very perceptive. However, I also credit that quality to his mother's genetics."

Before Nyota could ask what that meant, there was an urgent knock at the door.

Sarek rose from the couch and, moving over to the door, he opened it to reveal a very distressed Spock Prime outside, "I serve as a voice of warning," he stated in a hoarse tone. "You must evacuate your home immediately before they come and try to harm you to get to Spock."

"Who's they?" Nyota asked, feeling unsettled as Sarek moved off into another room at an unusually quick pace. "Why would people want to bring harm to Spock?"

Almost immediately, Sarek returned with a small infant supply bag and two large travelling cloaks, one of which he draped over Nyota. "There is no time to explain," Spock Prime stated. "Time is very short, but I can get you, your daughter, and Ambassador Sarek to safety before harm can be brought to any of you. Once you are all safe, I can serve as a distraction to your enemies."

Anxiety filling her heart, Nyota nodded and, holding Amanda tight, she followed Spock Prime out the door. Sarek moved out of the house and secured the door before quickly following.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
As afternoon faded, most of the Enterprise crew was gathered in Admiral Pike's office, waiting for Admiral Pike to arrive and dispatch orders they knew would bring them together again.

Because Dr. McCoy was the Enterprise CMO and needed for this meeting, Phlox and Dr. Piper were keeping an eye on the slowly recovering Lt. Paris, Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim, and Seven. Tuvok and Ensign Wildman were in attendance, as were Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu.

The general assumption was that Admiral Pike was briefing Captain Kirk in private, as he was the Captain and privy to information that the rest of the crew didn't necessarily need to hear.

That was why it came as a great surprise when Admiral Pike was wheeled into the office by an aide and was accompanied by Arianne and Spock. Jim was nowhere in sight.

The aide quickly left, locking the door behind her and Admiral Pike maneuvered himself behind his desk. "The Enterprise has been assigned to travel to New Vulcan and address any rumors that the planet will be attacked in the near future," he explained. "I will be assuming command of the vessel in six days when final repairs have been completed in Spacedock."

Leonard's eyes went wide. "With all due respect, Admiral, the Enterprise is Jim's ship," he commented, crossing his arms. "By the way, where IS Jim? Why isn't he here?"

"In an earlier conversation, Jim indicated that he no longer has interest in commanding the Enterprise," Admiral Pike replied in an unusually icy tone. "Since I have clearance to take command, I've assigned Commander McCoy as my First Officer and Commander Spock will be the Science Officer..."

Deep in shock that Jim would actually refuse command and that his own wife would be the ship's first officer, Leonard suddenly looked infuriated, but remained quiet.

"...Since most of the crew have children, Kathryn has agreed to turn the educational center over to one of her aides for the duration of the mission," Admiral Pike continued. "There is enough room for a small school on board, as it will keep things running smoothly...."

Arianne stole a glance over at Leonard, who was seething with rage, as if he were ready to walk out of that meeting right then, find Jim, and knock the daylights out of him.

"...Doctor McCoy, since Lieutenant Paris will need continual care, he, along with the other shuttle passengers will be accompanying us to New Vulcan..." Admiral Pike stated, noting the look of fury on the doctor's face. "You'll still be Chief Medical Officer, but Doctor Phlox will be also on staff should we need to provide medical assistance upon arrival..."

Forcing himself to calm down, Leonard nodded and stared at the table. "...Everyone else will be in their respective positions and the final crew assignments will be available the day before launch," Admiral Pike stated. "This briefing is adjourned...Commander Spock, Commander McCoy, a moment if you please...I'd like to go over some of the finer details of the mission..."

While Scotty, Sulu, Ensign Wildman, Tuvok, and Chekov rose in silence and left, Leonard looked in Arianne's direction. "I guess I'll get the kids from school," he said in a low voice.

"Kathryn's taking care of it and Jim is helping," Arianne whispered back, not wanting her husband to go and start a brawl with Jim in the middle of the educational center. "Go back to Starfleet Medical and finish out your shift. I want you to keep your temper under control, all right?"

Nodding, Leonard stalked out of the room in silence. The door again closed and locked.

"Since my persuasion failed, I assume that you and Commander Spock have an alternate plan?" Admiral Pike asked, looking at both Arianne and Spock. "Has Doctor Phlox been notified?"

Spock suddenly looked uneasy. "I must admit that I am feeling uneasy at this plan that Commander McCoy has formulated," he stated slowly. "It carries great risk."

"Spock, any plan to provide crucial assistance to one in need carries great risk," Arianne replied in a sharp tone. "Doctor Phlox will provide me with assistance to make sure things run smoothly."

Admiral Pike looked slightly amused. "Although I find it rather unconventional, I can't help but find your plan rather intriguing," he stated. "I'll authorize it; just keep the ruckus to a minimum."

"The ruckus will be kept to an absolute minimum, Admiral, I assure you," Arianne promised in a sincere tone. "Commander Spock will make sure that nobody else on board will be any the wiser as to what is going on and Phlox is very capable of ensuring efficient damage control."

Admiral Pike nodded. "All right," he commented. "Now, let's get on with these finer details..."

Exchanging a look, Spock and Arianne nodded and listened in, hoping that their plan would work.


	5. Unorthodox Solutions

As the hours ticked down to when the Enterprise would leave Spacedock for New Vulcan, Arianne walked down the hallway of the educational center. She was dressed in full uniform with a blue shirt and Commander pips on her black collar that signified her status not only as First Officer, but also as a qualified medic/psychologist.

It didn't take her long to reach the day care area, unsurprised to find that the door was still open.

"Jim, are you still in here?" Arianne asked as she moved into the room and suddenly saw Lorian seated on a pile of small pillows, carefully reading what she assumed was a textbook PADD. 

Lorian looked up from his reading. "Father is in the back, reading to George," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Apparently, he wanted to avoid the wrath of Doctor McCoy, so we have been here for the past several hours. I can summon him if you wish to speak with him."

Arianne smiled and simply moved into the back area, sighing when she saw Jim seated in a giant chair, holding George on his lap with one arm and an old-fashioned storybook in the other. Both were wearing civilian clothes. Looking up, Jim smiled upon seeing that Arianne was there.

"I was afraid you were Bones, come to lecture me like he did last night," Jim commented, his smile widening as he realized that George had fallen asleep on him. "Aw, that's so cute."

Smiling, Arianne reached for George. "I can watch him if you want to go get something to eat from the cafeteria," she said, gently lifting the sleeping half-Vulcan infant to her shoulder. 

"Aren't you supposed to be headed for the shuttle yard?" Jim asked as he rose and they walked out of the secluded reading area together. "The Enterprise is supposed to leave today, right?"

"There's enough time, I just wanted to come and say goodbye," Arianne said, giving Jim a gentle hug. "Leonard may be mad at you, but I understand your decision. I'll miss you a lot, though."

Feeling only slight regret at his decision to stay behind, Jim nodded. "I know, but after what happened last time I was in command, it's better that I stay here," he replied, gazing over at Lorian, who was still studying intently. "I have to think of what's best for Lorian and George now..."

"I can stay with them for a little bit, Jim," Arianne said, giving Jim a light shove towards the open door. "Go to the cafeteria and don't come back until you've eaten a proper meal."

Jim nodded and, silently leaving the room, he walked down the hallway, relieved that it was quiet.

Suddenly, he could feel his arms being pulled back in such a way that he was unable to move and a rough hand clapped over his mouth. Feeling terrified, Jim could only hope that he wouldn't die.

Within seconds, he could feel a pressure on his very thin shoulder and everything began to fade.

As he was unconscious, Jim was unaware of a pair of arms catching him as he sank to the floor.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Within the underground caverns of New Vulcan that had been artificially stabilized should there ever be a need for inter-planetary travel without detection, three figures moved silently along, their way lit only by fire emanating from hand-crafted torches. Small whimpers could be heard.

"Amanda, don't," Nyota whispered, gently stroking her daughter's hair as they moved along.

Spock Prime suddenly stopped and let out a weary sigh, "Ambassador Sarek, you must go on with Nyota and the child," he stated in a tired voice. "At the end of this passageway, there is a small encampment of Vulcans who have already fled their homes. They too have felt increasingly unsettled about the fact that the planet will fall under attack very soon; you will be safe there."  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Nyota asked before Sarek could speak.

There was another deep sigh, "I cannot, my destiny is to protect my counterpart and those whom he considers great treasures from harm," Spock Prime replied. "I must turn back the way we have come and be prepared to meet the enemy upon their arrival."

"Why do you have to do this?" Nyota asked, trying to keep her voice down so not to trigger another round of Amanda's crying. "Facing danger alone is a suicide mission."

Horror washed over Nyota as she suddenly realized that Spock Prime was probably going to end up being killed at some point. This could be the last time she saw the elder Spock alive.

"Ambassador Sarek, take your leave," Spock Prime stated, evident sadness in his tone. "Live long and prosper, Ambassador. Live long and prosper, Nyota, little Amanda..."

Feeling Ambassador Sarek's hand on her arm, Nyota turned and, holding Amanda close, she followed her father-in-law down the rest of the passageway with only one flame to guide them.

Now as there was only one torch left to light the way back, Spock was silent for what seemed like a long time. He knew that the time would come when he would need to pass his katra on to those willing to receive it and embrace death. He could not deny it, nor prevent it from happening.

For the moment, however, there was much to be done and so very little time to utilize.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
On the Bridge of the Enterprise, Admiral Pike, now clad in a full uniform that included a gold shirt and Admiral's pips on his black collar, rested his back against a cushion on the command chair.

His wheelchair was at the back of the Bridge, near the door, and when he went off duty, one of the other Bridge officers would bring it over, help him into it, and maneuver him and his chair into the Turbolift.

However, Chris knew that he would be on duty for quite a while, as they were just now preparing to launch from Spacedock. It was very early in the morning, yet everyone was wide awake.

The turbolift opened and Arianne came on to the Bridge and stopped beside the command chair, close enough for a private conversation, "Commander Spock and Phlox are attending to final preparations, Admiral," she whispered. "They're securing private quarters as we speak."

"Were there any complications in getting here?" Admiral Pike asked in a low whisper, so not to attract attention. "I trust that nobody saw you and Spock except for Lorian?"

Arianne nodded, "There were no complications, sir," she whispered. "Everything is fine."

Satisfied that there was no harm done, Admiral Pike nodded and cleared his throat, "Commander McCoy, do you have up to date systems status reports?" he asked in an official tone.

"All systems are running at peak efficiency, sir," Arianne replied, pulling a PADD from her pocket and handing it to him. "All personnel are aboard and all departments report ready for launch."

Taking the PADD, Admiral Pike skimmed it and nodded, "Mr. Sulu, plot a course for New Vulcan," he ordered, pressing the conn. "All hands, this is Admiral Pike, we're preparing for launch....Our journey to New Vulcan will take two days and when we arrive, there is little doubt that some sort of humanitarian efforts wouldn't be seen as welcoming....Pike out."

"Course laid in, sir," Sulu stated as Admiral Pike switched the conn off.

Admiral Pike nodded and exchanged a quick look with Arianne, "Take us out," he ordered, gazing out at the endless space before them. "Go to maximum warp when we've cleared Spacedock."

Sulu nodded and there was a jolt as the ship moved forward, "Leaving Spacedock, sir," he reported, pressing controls on the Helm console. "We're away from Spacedock."

"All right, go to maximum warp," Admiral Pike stated, crossing his arms.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
In another section of the ship, Jim regained consciousness and suddenly realized that he couldn't see and that he was laying on something soft, "Hello?" he asked, surprised by his groggy voice.

A cold hand clamped down on his forehead, "Doctor Phlox, I do believe the Captain is running a slight fever," Jim heard a voice that sounded very much like Spock say. "Perhaps he is suffering an allergic reaction to the medication you gave him to keep him calm en route to the ship."

Feeling intense nausea in his stomach, Jim jerked away and howled as he suddenly intense pain in his head, "I feel s-sick," he gasped. "It's so hot in here....w-where am I?"

"Commander Spock, hold him still," Jim heard Phlox say. "Computer, lights."

As light filled the room, Jim shuddered, "WHERE AM I?" he shouted, panicking as he felt Spock's hands roll him on to his back. "Lorian...George....where are my boys?"

"If you would open your eyes, Captain, you'll see that you're perfectly safe," Phlox's voice stated.

Jim opened his eyes and realized that he was in his quarters aboard the Enterprise. He saw Phlox hovering over him with a medical tricorder, "Commander Spock, I think we had better take Captain Kirk to Sickbay," Phlox stated. "He's apparently allergic to what I gave him."

"I don't wanna see Bones..." Jim moaned, suddenly feeling intense heat and pain as his vision began to blur. "Spock, I had a vision.....danger....mind link so weak..."

Frowning as the tricorder readings rapidly changed, Phlox moved over to the door, "Commander, I suggest we carry the Captain to Sickbay NOW," he snapped as Jim passed out.

Spock nodded and gently lifted Jim's limp form from the bed, "I think that would be a wise course of action, Doctor," he replied, gently carrying the unconscious Jim from the room. "Lights off."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
In Medical Bay, Leonard was busy helping the slowly recovering Tom walk across Sickbay with the assistance of Ensign Wildman. Tom was feeling better, but not well enough to leave yet.

All of the shuttle passengers had been brought on board and while most of them had been given quarters and something to do, Tom had been placed in Sickbay to continue recovering.

"Slow steps, Tom," Samantha encouraged the Lieutenant, who was dressed in Sickbay scrubs that covered his bandaged chest but didn't cover his heavily bruised face or bandaged head, encouraged, as the three made their way back to the patient bay. "Are you feeling all right?"

Tom sighed, fighting to keep himself from throwing up, "I'm starting to feel a little sick," he admitted, lowering his head. "Maybe I've been out of bed for too long today."

Watching as Ensign Wildman helped Tom back over to the biobed and helped him to lie back down, Leonard pulled out a PADD and inputted some notes on the Lieutenant's slow progress.

Ensign Wildman seemed capable enough and Tom seemed to be at ease around her, Leonard reasoned, as he observed her putting Tom back on oxygen to help him feel better.

There was a hiss and the doors suddenly opened, "Doctor McCoy, your medical expertise is urgently needed," Leonard heard Spock say as footsteps entered the Medical Bay.

"Leggo Spock," Jim's slurred voice howled. "I don' neeeeed Bones..."

As Spock and Phlox suddenly came into view, Leonard's mouth dropped open: they were carrying a pale, sweaty Jim, who was dressed in Starfleet issue pants, socks, and shoes and a gold command shirt. His Captain's pips were on his collar, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Don' killll me," Jim howled, fighting furiously as Spock and Phlox placed him on a biobed. "I didn't MEAN to leave the crew! Don't hate me, Bonnnnesss; leave me aloooone...."

Frowning, Leonard scanned Jim with a medical tricorder, "How did he even get aboard?" he asked, annoyed that the readings were showing that Jim was suffering from allergy-induced shock. "Last I heard, he was holed up at Kathryn's educational center with his kids."

"Perhaps later would be a more appropriate time to discuss that," Spock commented, trying to keep Jim on the biobed. "For now, I think the Captain requires sedation."

Nodding, Leonard moved over to a medical cupboard and grabbed a hypo, "Hold him still," he barked, moving back over to where Jim lay. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative, Jim."

Swearing loudly, Jim tried to pull away, but Phlox and Spock held him down, "W-Whaaa did I ever do to deserrrve this?" he moaned, feeling something being pressed against his neck.

"Don't be such an infant," Leonard muttered as Jim quickly lost consciousness.  
************************************************************************************************************  
On board the Veritas Nero, Jeris paced the Bridge anxiously, waiting for the moment that the ship would be in orbit of New Vulcan. The moment would come soon, very soon..

"Captain Jeris, we are in orbit of New Vulcan," a voice said, snapping Jeris out of his trance.

Smiling maliciously, Jeris stopped beside the Helm station and tapped a badge on his chest, "Transporter Room, you can start beaming down soldiers," he stated. "Ensure that they do not attack, merely observe until the time is right. Can you detect Ambassador Spock anywhere?"

There was a period of silence, "I am detecting a half-Vulcan, half-Human life form on the surface near the ShiKahr settlement," the voice replied. "I am detecting nothing else."

"Lock on to Ambassador Spock and beam him to the Bridge in a Level Ten forcefield," Jeris snapped. "I want him to suffer for what he did to Nero; what his counterpart did is inexcusable."

The entire Bridge was silent for the next few moments and suddenly, an aged Vulcan materialized on the Bridge surrounded by a purple energy field. He made no move to speak or fight.

"Ambassador Spock, how nice of you to join us," Jeris hissed as he moved around the forcefield.

Even though the forcefield didn't prevent him from speaking, Spock Prime lingered in silence.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Wiping sweat from her forehead, Arianne stepped out of the turbolift and walked down the corridor towards the recreation area that Kathryn had decided to use as a schoolroom.

Ever since leaving Spacedock, she had been feeling unwell, but had managed to hide it from everyone until Spock had finally come to the Bridge. To save her embarrassment, Spock had recommended that she take a light break and her unsuspecting father had agreed.

Despite there being no apparent problems concerning anyone enrolled in Kathryn's school, Arianne was very curious to see how things were going, especially with her own children.

As she walked closer to the Rec Room, the feeling of nausea increased, causing Arianne to grip hold of the wall for support, unaware that she was being watched by an approaching Chakotay and Seven, who were indulging in a romantic walk for a break from their light duty assignments.

"Are you all right, Commander?" Chakotay asked, exchanging a concerned look with Seven.

Taking a deep breath, Arianne straightened up, "I'm feeling a little under the weather, but I'm probably just tired from working so hard," she replied. "I probably need something to eat."

"If you want, Commander Chakotay and I can accompany you to the mess hall," Seven, who suspected that Arianne was downplaying her condition, offered. 

Shaking her head, Arianne sighed and wiped some more sweat off her forehead, "I'm fine," she replied, knowing that if she was sick, Leonard would give her heck for not coming to Sickbay.

"Commander, your appearance would suggest that you are unwell," Seven commented, following after Arianne as she moved unsteadily down the corridor. "Commander, please."

Suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her, Arianne sank to her knees, "I-I'm so dizzy," she moaned, keeling over so that her face touched the floor. "I feel so sick..."

"Come on, you're going to Sickbay," Chakotay stated, gently lifting the ill Commander to her feet and into his arms. "I don't care if the Chief Medical Officer is your husband, you need help."

Too weak to argue, Arianne nestled her head against Chakotay's chest and fought to stay conscious as she was carried towards the turbolift. Seven quickly followed after them.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Back in Sickbay, Jim was sitting upright on a biobed, waiting as Leonard scanned him.

Whatever Phlox had given the Captain had only caused a slight allergic reaction, yet because Jim had panicked, it had escalated him into a deep shock that had worsened his condition.

"You're perfectly fine now, Jim," Leonard stated as he finished his scan. "You can either go back to your quarters or, since you're in uniform, maybe you should go to the Bridge…”

Holding up a hand, Jim shook his head, "No, thanks," he replied grimly. "I may be on the Enterprise and in a command uniform, but that doesn't mean I want to be her Captain."

"Why are you even on board if you don't want to be Captain?" Leonard asked, watching as Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Did you come just to see us off or somethin'?"

Jim glared at Leonard, "I was rendered unconscious and brought aboard against my will," he stated in an angry tone. "I don't know why Spock thought it appropriate. I know he did it."

"Well, why don't you go bother him on the Bridge about it, then?" Leonard insisted, curious as to why Jim hated the thought of being Captain so much. "Maybe a fight would do you good."

Scoffing, Jim got off the biobed, "I'm not gonna start a fistfight with Spock on the Bridge in front of Admiral Pike, Bones," he hissed. "I'd get thrown in the Brig."

Before Leonard could reply, the Medical Bay doors opened and Jim's jaw suddenly dropped in shock, "Bones," he whispered, quickly moving out of the doctor's line of sight.

Leonard turned and suddenly frowned at the sight of Commander Chakotay carrying a semi-conscious Arianne into Sickbay with a concerned Seven following them. He watched as Jim extended his arms and took Arianne, treating her with great respect.

"Put her on this bed," Leonard ordered, moving over to an unoccupied bed next to the one that Jim had just vacated. "Chakotay, Seven, what happened?"

Chakotay took hold of Seven's hand, "We were on a break from duty and we came across Commander McCoy leaning against one of the walls, saying she was feeling ill," he explained.

As Jim gently set Arianne down on the biobed, she grabbed his shirt, "Jim, you have to take control of your ship," she hissed, anger in her voice and eyes. "You know that you're SUPPOSED to be Captain of the Enterprise and no matter what you do, that IS your destiny."

Wondering if his wife was delirious from a fever, Leonard moved over to the medical cupboard, "Nurse Chapel, get over here and help me with Commander McCoy," he snapped.

"Jim, promise me that you'll take command again," Arianne whispered, wincing as another blast of nausea hit her. "Oh man....step back, Jim...I'm going to be sick."

Without warning, Arianne threw up on the floor, barely missing Jim's shoes, "I haven't been feeling good for a while, but I didn't tell anyone," she whispered, tears in her eyes. 

"All right, Jim, get out of here so I can tend to Commander McCoy," Leonard, who had heard Arianne's little 'confession', ordered as he came back to the bed with a med-kit in hand. "Take Commander Chakotay and his girlfriend with you, please. I'll comm you later."

Jim watched as Leonard placed an oxygen mask over Arianne's face, "Shh, darlin', just relax," he crooned in an usually gentle voice as Nurse Chapel came over with a blanket in her hands. 

As the curtain was pulled, Jim turned, "Chakotay, Seven, maybe you should continue with your little date," he suggested, walking past them into the corridor. "If you'll excuse me..."

Chakotay and Seven exchanged a look and walked off in the opposite direction Jim went.  
************************************************************************************************************  
Letting out a deep sigh, Jim looked over the PADD in his hand once more and, assuming an expressionless stare, he stepped off the turbolift and on to the Bridge. His uniform was clean, his pips were polished and like it or not, he had to do this. Not for Arianne, but for his own self.

The message had taken him nearly two hours to complete, but he wanted to get it absolutely right.

As everyone was occupied with keeping the ship running smoothly, nobody noticed his arrival.

Remaining silent, Jim walked down the ramp and came to a stop in front of Admiral Pike, who looked nothing short of amused to see him there. He offered the PADD to the Admiral.

"Captain James T. Kirk presenting Admiral Christopher Pike with a documented request to take back command of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701," Jim stated, placing his hands behind his back as Admiral Pike took the PADD and studied it intently. 

Shocked that Jim was suddenly stepping into the command role, Sulu and Chekov turned their chairs so that they could watch what would happen. Equally intrigued, Spock turned in his chair to witness the Admiral's reaction to Jim's sudden request.

Admiral Pike was silent for a long time, "Well, Captain, may I be the first to welcome you back to the role of command," he replied, making a note on the PADD. "When Commander McCoy comes back on duty, I'll inform her of the shift in command and that she can report to you."

Jim suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Um, Admiral, in the two hours that it took me to write that, I've been in contact with Doctor McCoy and he's put Commander McCoy on medical leave for the next 24 hours," he reported, watching the smile on the Admiral's face turn to confusion.

"Medical leave, why?" Admiral Pike asked, concern in his voice. 

Biting his lip, Jim refused to meet the Admiral's gaze, "Commander McCoy is pregnant." he stated, hearing gasps around the Bridge. "Doctor McCoy is keeping her under observation in Sickbay while she's treated for nutrient deficiency and severe dehydration."

Frowning, Admiral Pike tapped the conn, "Admiral Pike to Medical Bay," he said. "Doctor McCoy, I want you to give me an update on Commander McCoy's medical status. I heard you placed her on medical leave for the next 24 hours and I'd really like to know your thoughts behind that."

"Commander McCoy's currently sleeping and I'm not about to wake her up," Leonard's annoyed voice replied. "If you want a report on the Commander, Admiral, I suggest you come down to Medical Bay so we can discuss that in private; she is YOUR daughter, after all, sir."

The conn went dead, indicating that Dr. McCoy had terminated the commlink.

Admiral Pike looked over to the officer that was at the station nearest the turbolift, "Bring my wheelchair down please, Ensign," he ordered. "I think I'm going to take a little trip down to Sickbay and have a long chat with Doctor McCoy..."

Rising from her chair, the Ensign nodded and quickly brought the wheelchair down to in front of Jim, "Do you require help into the chair, sir?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Admiral Pike used his arms to vault himself into the wheelchair, "If you don't mind, Ensign, I'd like to be taken to the turbolift," he said, gazing at Jim.

As the Ensign wheeled Admiral Pike up to the turbolift, Jim sat in the command chair and was silent for a moment, "Spock, until Commander McCoy is off medical leave, can you serve in a dual role as Science Officer and Temporary First Officer?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Captain," Spock replied, turning back to his station.

Jim was silent for a moment, "Mr. Spock, a word?" he requested, his voice tired.

Noting the tiredness in the Captain's voice, Spock turned, rose from his chair, and walked over to the side of the command chair, "I just wanted to apologize, Spock," Jim stated in a quiet voice.

"I fail to understand what you are apologizing for," Spock replied in an equally quiet tone.

Jim sighed, "For the way you left Enterprise two years ago," he stated, his voice heavy with remorse and borderline sadness. "It's my fault you almost died."

"Captain, I hold no vengeful thoughts towards you in regards to that matter," Spock replied, sincerity in his voice. "It is regretful that you have been shouldering unnecessary burdens of guilt and remorse for the past two years...There is no anger on my part, Captain."

As Spock turned and walked back to the Science station, Jim gazed at the viewscreen.

There was so much that he wanted to apologize for, but for now, all was better left unsaid.


	6. Miracles and Mental Stress

A mere 10 hours later, Arianne entered the CMO quarters and immediately sank down on to the couch with a deep sigh. She was exhausted and needed to rest up for the next day.

She could hear three sets of sleeping sounds in the next room, all of the children had separate beds, but, due to space limitations on the ship, they shared a portioned sleeping quarters that was connected to both the fresher and a smaller master bedroom. 

In the main living area, there was a couch, a counter, a countertop replicator, a bookshelf containing numerous PADDs and several med-kits that were continually restocked in case of emergencies, a table with five chairs, and on top of the coffee table, there was a family photo from the year before.

Thanks to the nutritional supplements and fluids, the nausea had faded, but Arianne was still very tired and didn't have the energy to make it to her bed or even to take off her sweaty uniform.

Yawning, Arianne rubbed her eyes and put her feet up. Slowly, her eyes closed.

Suddenly, there was shouting and screaming from the next room, accompanied by a loud thud.

"MOMMY!" Kathryn's loud cry sounded out from the next room.

Frowning, Arianne opened her eyes just in time to see Kathryn, who was dressed in a long nightgown and housecoat with her blonde hair all over her face, run into the front room.

"Kathryn, sweetie, what's wrong?" Arianne asked, slowly sitting up so Kathryn could sit next to her on the couch, as the girl looked very scared.

Kathryn scrambled on to the couch and huddled against Arianne, "Chawie and Zack are hitting eachother," she said in a sad tone. "They fell off the bed."

Without warning, Arianne heard a loud scream and another thud, followed by some loud crying.

"OWWWWWWW!" Charlie could be heard wailing uncontrollably. "ZACK HIT ME!"

There was a small scoff, "That's cause you're stupid," Arianne heard Zachary say. "Now shut up and go to sleep!"

At that moment, Leonard, who had left the Med Bay in Phlox's hands for the next eight hours, entered their quarters and flinched at the crying coming from the other room.

"Mamaaaa, I'm bweeding," Charlie wailed. "Zach hit me in the face."

Arianne placed a hand over her face, "Not tonight," she muttered sleepily. "Not again."

Seeing that his wife had no energy to deal with the situation, Leonard moved into the other room and a moment later, returned carrying Charlie, who was dressed in blue pajamas and had a large amount of blood streaming from his nose. He was crying his head off.

"Pwease don't spank me," Charlie wailed, scrambling out of Leonard's grip and on to the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Leonard moved over to the replicator, "Replicate a baggie of ice chips and a damp washcloth," he ordered, relieved when the two items appeared on the pad.

"Charlie, can you please stop crying?" Arianne moaned. "Mommy and Kathryn are very tired."

Charlie suddenly went very quiet and stayed quiet as Leonard came back and began cleaning the blood off his face. He winced as the bag of ice was pressed against his nose, but stayed quiet.  
"Charlie, I am NOT going to spank you," Leonard said, unnerved by the boy's continual silence.

Feeling a second wind, Arianne rose from the couch, "C'mon, Kathryn, I'll tuck you back in bed, okay?" she said, offering her hand to the small girl. "Then Mommy is going to bed."

Kathryn hopped off the couch and followed Arianne into the other room, "Awe you gonna poke me with one of those hypo thingies?" Charlie asked, terror in his voice.

"No, I think you're fine," Leonard replied, removing the bag of ice to check the boy's noise. "Your nose seems to be okay, so I think it's time for you to go back to bed. There's school tomorrow."

Nodding, Charlie silently followed Leonard into the next room, where Kathryn had just been put to bed in the middle bed and was now sleeping. Zachary was sound asleep in the farthest bed.

Without asking for a hug, story, or goodnight kiss, Charlie quickly got into bed and placed a hand on Porthos, who was sound asleep on the end of the bed. He closed his eyes and was quiet.

Pursing his lips, Leonard moved into the master bedroom, unsurprised to find Arianne sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing her uniform, "Don't say it, Leonard," she warned. "When Enterprise arrives at New Vulcan tomorrow, I'm going to be part of the away team."

"It's not a good idea, considering recent events," Leonard replied, sitting on the bed next to her and pulling his boots off, revealing heavily wrinkled black socks. "You need to take it easy."

Arianne sighed, "We are NOT even going to talk about that," she snapped, rising from the bed and moving into the bathroom. "There's a mission briefing at 0900 tomorrow, we can talk then."

"You know, as Chief Medical Officer, I have the authority to pull you off the away team," Leonard stated as he rose from the bed and moved towards the fresher. "I still haven't given final clearance for every member of the away team to go down on the planet tomorrow."

Letting out a weary sigh, Arianne lay down on the bed, "Let me guess, Jim's putting up some sort of fuss about having to undergo a physical examination," she guessed, figuring that before his appendectomy, Jim hadn't visited any sort of physician in the past two years.

"I finally convinced him to visit Sickbay tomorrow before the briefing," Leonard replied, disappearing into the fresher. "To make sure that Jim wouldn't actually forget, I also made sure to inform Spock, Lorian, and Admiral Pike...just to be on the safe side."

The shower began running, which caused Arianne to sigh with relief. Now she could sleep.

Suddenly, the communications intercom on the table beside the bed began to beep, "Yes, this is Commander McCoy," she yawned, hitting the button. "What can I do for you?"

"Arianne, you can tell Bones to take his required physical exam and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Jim's frantic voice whined. "I know for a FACT that he didn't make everyone else go through a medical...This is about revenge for him....I do not want to be poked, prodded, given a bunch of medication that I'm allergic to and subjected to lectures about how I'm a reckless failure who can't do anything but get into trouble...I'm Captain and I WILL not have it!"

Unsurprised to hear Jim's complaning about Leonard, Arianne gave a tired sigh, "Jim, what do you want me to do about it, exactly?" she asked, tired amusement in her voice. "Leonard's the Chief Medical Officer and outranks everyone on the ship....even the Captain."

There was a long pause, "Oh, I don't know," Jim whined. "I suppose I could hack into his Sickbay computer and declare myself medically fit for the away mission...Bones isn't exactly aware of the important stuff first thing in the morning, I could probably get away with a little hacking..."

The shower stopped and Leonard, who was now wearing sweats and a dark t-shirt with his wet hair slicked into its usual style, came out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at hearing Jim's continued rant about how he was going to hack the medical database and avoid the exam.

"...Since Spock kicked me off duty until tomorrow so that I could be well rested, Lorian's been telling me that it would be illogical to hack the medical database as Bones would know," Jim's voice ranted, betraying anxious exhaustion. "I don't know HOW Bones would know..."

Too tired to stay awake any longer, Arianne closed her eyes, "....So, Arianne, I'm not sure what to do, you know?" Jim's tired voice confessed. "My head is buzzing, I can't think straight right now."

"Unless you want me to come to your quarters, sedate you, and drag you to Sickbay for an all night stay, Jim, I suggest you go to bed," Leonard stated in a firm tone. "By the way, if you DID try to hack into my medical records and change them, the computer would tell me..."

There was another long pause, "Oh, hey Bones," Jim's tired voice said with a yawn. "I thought you were on duty tonight...What are you doing in your quarters? Where's Arianne at?"

"Phlox convinced me to take the night off and he'd look after Lieutenant Paris and the rest of my Sickbay," Leonard replied. "I'm guessing Spock got my transmission and sent you off duty so you could go to bed...Why aren't you IN bed yet, anyway? Your boys still awake or somethin?"

"George's sleeping and Lorian's meditating," Jim's voice, now almost a whisper, replied. "I've got so much work to do before tomorrow's briefing, so I don't think---"

Fighting the urge to swear, Leonard scoffed, "Well, guess WHAT, I outrank you," he hissed in an aggravated tone. "You go to bed NOW before I carry out my threat."

The sound of soft footsteps could be heard, "Yes, Lorian, what is it?" Leonard heard Jim say in a very groggy tone. "What are you------Don't DO that....Uhhhhh...."

Jim suddenly went silent and a small thump could be heard, "I have successfully subdued my father in a painless manner," Lorian's voice filtered over the comm. "He will sleep soundly now."

Arianne fought very hard to keep a straight face, "


	7. Acts of Love and Hate

0500 - Captain Kirk’s Quarters

Faint whimpers woke Jim from his restless slumber and caused him to sit up in bed; he could see George awake and squirming in the small crib that was close to the bed. Jim smiled and yawned softly.

“Good morning, baby boy,” Jim whispered as he got out of bed and moved over to the crib; he smiled as George gurgled and extended his tiny arms upward. “Aww, you know who your daddy is, don’t you?”

George merely looked at Jim and waved his arms eagerly, “Alright, we’ll go for a little walk around the deck and then I’ll feed you,” Jim said in a soft voice as he picked George up and held him close.

Jim gently carried George into the main room and saw Lorian lying awake on the couch, “Lorian, go back to sleep for a little bit,” Jim stated in a calming tone as he smiled at the groggy pre-teen. “Okay?”

“I cannot,” Lorian replied in a tired voice as he shakily sat up. “I must do Vulcan meditation before I attend to my educational studies. Commander Spock told me that I must learn the Vulcan ways…”

Jim sighed, “You are also half human and obviously need more sleep,” he stated as he hoisted George to his shoulder. “School doesn’t start until 0800 and you are not Spock’s son, you are mine.”

Blinking tiredly, Lorian nodded and laid back down, “I am going to take George for a walk and when I come back, I will wake you for school,” Jim stated in a gentle voice. “For now, just sleep.”

As Lorian fell back asleep, a sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over Jim; the away team would go down to the surface of New Vulcan in a matter of hours. Anything could happen during the mission.

A sudden beep caused Jim to scoff and carry George over to the wall intercom near the door, “Captain Kirk here,” Jim said in a tired voice as George touched his chin. “This had better be important.”

“Lieutenant Paris is demanding to speak with you,” Leonard spoke in a frosty tone. “Right now.”

Jim sighed; Lieutenant Paris was well enough to be released from Sickbay, but Bones had kept him and Miral there due to concerns over the stress and worry caused by the missing B’Elanna.

“I’ll be right there, Bones,” Kirk replied in a tone of faked professionalism. “Kirk out.”

Letting out a sigh, Jim turned off the intercom and looked down at George, “Daddy’s gotta go to Sickbay to see Uncle Bones before he gets you something to eat,” he said in a gentle tone. “I’m sorry.”

George merely gurgled and rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. Sighing, Jim looked back over at the couch, where Lorian was back asleep. It wouldn’t be fair to wake Lorian, Jim silently thought.

“Come on little one, let’s go,” Jim quietly murmured to George as he moved towards the door.

As if understanding what Jim was telling him, George’s eyes grew wide and he nodded, remaining quiet as his father held him close. Jim took that as a sign that George was happy just to be with him.

However, if Jim had known what was going to happen a mere few hours from that moment, he would have taken the time to make each little moment with George memorable…as it might be the last.  
*******************  
Bridge

Most of the Gamma shift officers were still at the stations, as the Captain had ordered all of the away team to get as much rest as they could; the mission on New Vulcan would be an unpleasant one.

Spock, however, had risen nearly two hours prior and relieved Scotty of duty; the half-Vulcan was now seated in the command chair and deep in conscious meditation for guidance on the mission.

Everyone was so deep in concentration that they failed to realize that Arianne had just come off the turbolift in full uniform and was lingering beside the command chair, watching Spock quietly.

“I’m sure Nyota is all right Spock,” Arianne said in a soft voice, seeing the fatigue in Spock’s face. “I am also sure that Sarek is keeping her and Amanda safe from any harm that could come to them.”

Spock was silent for a moment and then looked up at Arianne, “Good morning,” he stated in a toneless voice. “I was unaware that Doctor McCoy had cleared you for Bridge duty, Commander McCoy,”

“I don’t really care if he has or not, Spock,” Arianne replied, heavy frustration in her voice. “I spent the night in our quarters with the children and he spent the night sulking in Sickbay. This morning, I asked my mother to come to our quarters and give me a break for a bit. I just needed some alone time.”

A small growl suddenly escaped Spock’s stomach, causing pink tinges to appear on the Vulcan’s normal stoic, pale face. “Why, Spock, I believe you are hungry,” Arianne stated, giving Spock a small smile.

“Considering that I have not consumed sustenance of any sort since 1700 yesterday, that logic is sound,” Spock replied as he rose from the command chair. “Ensign Chekov, you have the conn.”

Having heard his name, the young Russian navigator turned to see that Spock was prepared to depart the bridge with Commander McCoy. “Aye kommander,” Chekov stated in an obedient voice.

“Shall we, Commander Spock?” Arianne asked, anxious to find some food that would relax her nerves.

Spock gave a brief nod and silently followed Commander McCoy from the Bridge in search of food.  
****************************  
0600 - Sickbay

“…B’Elanna is down there!”

Jim winced as he entered Sickbay with George in his arms; hearing Tom’s angry voice meant that the Lieutenant was obviously feeling better. However, it also meant that he wanted to go back on duty.

“…I want to talk to Captain Kirk!” Lieutenant Paris suddenly yelled. “He’ll understand why!”

Swallowing hard, Jim moved further into Sickbay and quickly saw Leonard, Nurse Chapel, and Doctor Phlox all standing around a biobed where Tom was sitting with a distressed look on his face.

“Jim, I contacted you an HOUR ago,” Leonard snapped, seeing that Jim had finally come to Sickbay.

Jim shrugged and hoisted George to his shoulder, “George wanted to go for a walk,” he lied, not wanting to explain that he had suddenly had a bad feeling that something would go wrong that day and had wanted to spend a little extra time with George just in case they couldn’t be together later on.

Leonard’s eyes widened, but before he could deliver a snappish lecture, Tom spoke up. “I’m fit for duty, Captain Kirk,” Tom stated in a hopeful voice. “I want to go look for B’Elanna down on New Vulcan.”

“You’re crazy!” Leonard snapped in a distressed tone. “If you go, you’ll just end up back in here!”

Tom was quiet for a moment and then swallowed hard, “I understand how trying it must be for you, Captain, to be a single father and balance it with the duties of Starfleet,” he stated, giving Jim a hard look. “Don’t force me to be a single father and keep me from doing my duty as a Starfleet officer.”

“Jim, he’s talking nonsense,” Leonard cut in in a cynical tone. “You can’t possibly…”

Jim held up a hand to silence Leonard, “Doctor McCoy, enough,” he stated in a firm tone. “Lieutenant Paris, I respect your dedication to duty and your desire to find your wife. Therefore, I will allow you to accompany the teams down to the surface on ONE condition. Once you find B’Elanna, you are to incapacitate her and request an immediate transport to the Enterprise Sickbay. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes Captain, we do,” Tom replied, a grim determination in his voice. “Can I be released now?”

Jim looked at Leonard, who sighed, “Fine, but you had better not take any stupid chances,” Leonard replied gruffly, moving away from the biobed in pure disgust. “Phlox, get him out of my Sickbay.”

“Bones, just because you’re mad at Arianne does not give you license to be angry at everyone else,” Jim stated in a quiet, yet very firm tone as they moved out of the patient bay. “Let’s go get some food.”

Leonard sighed, “I’m not hungry,” he replied in a tired voice. “I didn’t sleep very well last night using my desk as a pillow.

After Charlie was released from Sickbay last night, I tried to talk to Arianne, but she didn’t want to talk to me. I’m not sure if this marriage is going to survive after this mission, Jim.”

Jim remained silent at that; he knew why Arianne had always seemed so nervous around Leonard after Academy graduation, but he had promised her that he would never tell anyone about the reason why.

“I should really get George something to eat,” Jim commented in a strained voice as George tapped his cheek and displayed the cutest scowl possible for a half-Vulcan child. “He’s obviously hungry.”

Leonard gazed at George for a moment and then looked towards the CMO office, “C’mon, you can use the replicator in my office to feed him and yourself,” he said in a resigned tone. “I could use some company, but I don’t want to go to the Mess Hall. Besides, you need to sign off on the roster.”

Jim nodded and was silent as he carried George into the CMO office; the two Kirks watched as Leonard took a seat behind his desk and slid a PADD across the table. “I was seriously close to losing it last night, Jim,” Leonard stated in a scared voice. “I’m just glad that there’s no alcohol on board.”

Nodding, Jim moved to the chair, sat down, and lowered George into a resting position in his lap. “Maybe after this mission you should call Doctor Piper and get back to meetings,” he stated in a concerned tone. “I know you went to meetings while we were in the Academy, what happened?”

“Life happened,” Leonard replied in a distressed voice. “When we got back to the Academy, I was bombarded with seeing grief counselors, being a grief counselor to others, taking all of my final exams, getting my official assignment, and figuring out where I stood with Arianne. There was no time for AA.”

Jim sighed and eyed the replicator near where Leonard was sitting, “Bones, could you---?” he asked.

“Yep,” Leonard replied, realizing that Jim wanted him to get George some food from the replicator.

Leonard sighed and turned to the replicator next to his desk, “He likes mashed bananas,” Jim stated, suddenly remembering that he really hadn’t told anyone what George liked to eat yet. “Strangely enough, George doesn’t like milk. I tried giving him some once and he ended up throwing it up.”

“Maybe he’s lactose intolerant,” Leonard mumbled under his breath, not at all surprised that George seemed to be sensitive to certain foods just like Jim was. “Warm mashed bananas and soy milk.”

As the items appeared, George’s eyes lit up and he reached out for them, “Shouldn’t he be talking by now?” Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he picked up the items and placed them on the desk within Jim’s reach. “I haven’t heard George say a whole lot since I met him and it worries me.”

“George talks when he wants to,” Jim replied in a gentle tone as he picked up the spoon and began feeding George mashed bananas from the bowl. “He’s got a stubborn streak from me and from…”

Jim suddenly stopped, sighed, and continued feeding George in silence; he didn’t want to mention T’Pol.  
“Um, Bones, the roster looks pretty good,” Jim stated in an uncomfortable tone. “I’ll sign it in a minute.”

Leonard nodded and watched Jim feed George, “Arianne loves you, Bones,” Jim said in a gentle voice as he finished with the mashed bananas and began gently feeding George the bottle of soy milk.

“Well, maybe while we’re stationed at that medical center on New Vulcan, we’ll have a chance to talk things over,” Leonard replied in a tone of resignation. “How’d you get so comfortable with a baby, Jim?”

Jim shrugged, smiling as George finished off the soymilk and burped. “Now, Jim, how about you get something to eat?” Leonard asked, frowning at his Captain and friend. “You look beat.”

“Bones, I’m not really…” Jim began, suddenly falling quiet as both George and Leonard glared at him.

“If you don’t eat, I WILL take you off the away team,” Leonard warned. “What do you want?”

Jim sighed, “Breakfast sandwich, no cheese and no eggs,” he replied softly. “I’d also like black coffee.”

“I’d lecture you about having a burger and coffee for breakfast if you didn’t have sensitivities to dairy products,” Leonard replied as he looked at the replicator. “Breakfast burger with no cheese, no eggs, and a veggie patty and warm black coffee.”

The items quickly materialized on the replicator pad and Leonard picked them up, “Now, I’ll hold the little tyke while you eat,” he said in a gruff tone as he placed the items in front of Jim. “Okay?”

Jim nodded and carefully passed George across the desk to Leonard. George smiled up at Leonard for a moment, but his gaze quickly returned to Jim. Jim smiled at George and then began to eat his breakfast.

“Bones, if anything happens to me down there, I asked Pike to look after George and Lorian,” Jim stated, holding the half-eaten sandwich in his hand as he gave Leonard a solemn look. “Don’t be insulted, but-"

Leonard gritted his teeth, “The only way I’m gonna be insulted is if you don’t eat,” he replied in a big-brother tone as he bounced George. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you down there. Now eat!”

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and focused on eating his sandwich; he had been struggling all night with visions of Ambassador Spock being tortured, but there was nobody that he could tell about his dreams.

“Bones, I think you should go talk to Arianne while I’m eating,” Jim suddenly said as he swallowed a mouthful of sandwich. “You’ll be working in close proximity with each other pretty much all day and I don’t want bad feelings getting in the way of the mission. As Captain, I order you to go talk to her.”

Scowling, Leonard stood and lifted George to his shoulder, “Well, Captain, I guess that’s a fair order and you certainly have the right to give it,” Leonard said in an annoyed Southern drawl. “Where do you think Arianne would be right now? I haven’t seen her since she brought Charlie back from Sickbay last night.”

“Well, Bones, pregnant women do eat a lot,” Jim replied, amused. “My guess is that she’s getting food?”

Leonard sighed, “Stay here until I get back, Jim,” he snapped. “I’ll take your tyke with me as collateral.”

“I also might have a nap while you’re gone,” Jim replied as he finished off the sandwich. “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night or a lot of other nights. George doesn’t wake me, but I haven’t slept well since-"

Leonard nodded, “Take it easy until 0800,” he said as he left the room. “That’s an ORDER.”

Jim sighed and slowly rested his head on the desk; this might be his last good rest for a long time.  
****************************  
0630 – New Vulcan Medical Center

Ambassador Spock ignored the cruel laughter that echoed in his ears as Carol and B’Elanna strapped him to a surgical table in the deserted medical center. He was too weak to fight them off, let alone protest.

“Go and patrol the outside of the building,” Carol snapped at B’Elanna as the last strap was secured. “I have orders from Jeris to wait here and make sure Ambassador Spock doesn’t escape. Go quickly.”

B’Elanna glared at Carol, “Jeris gave no such orders in the briefing this morning,” she snapped, suddenly not trusting where Carol was coming from with this order. “He would have told me if he had…”

“Remember your place, B’Elanna,” Carol snapped as she quickly slapped the half-Klingon across the face for good measure and then composed herself. “I am the Lady of Captain Jeris. I relay his orders.”

B’Elanna scowled and bore her teeth, “My place is to keep you weak humans occupied with tasks that can fit your limited minds,” she hissed, suddenly wincing. “You are no match for a Klingon woman.”

“That may be, but I can still ask Jeris to have you killed,” Carol hissed furiously. “Now get out.”

With a nod, B’Elanna stalked out of the medical center. Carol scoffed and glared at Ambassador Spock.

“The neural chips were supposed to be FLAWLESS,” Carol snapped as she tightened the straps. “The prisoners were supposed to be mindless, obedient cretins that would do what they were told!”

Ambassador Spock sighed, “The human spirit is a remarkable thing,” he replied. “As is the will to live.”  
Swearing loudly, Carol began hitting Ambassador Spock hard in the stomach and chest.

“Carol, report back to the Veritas Nero,” a voice suddenly said. “Captain Jeris wants a word.”

Gritting her teeth, Carol moved away from the table and tapped her combadge, “Energize,” she snapped, giving Ambassador Spock a death glare. “You were spared this time, but your time is limited.”

As Carol dematerialized, Spock let out a tired sigh and a single tear suddenly fell from his tired eyes.  
***********************************  
0700 – Enterprise Mess Hall

“Would you prefer a chair?” Spock asked, taking a sip of spice tea as he watched Arianne sit on the floor near a corner of the Mess Hall and lean her back against the wall. “That position looks to be—"

Arianne sighed, “No, I’m actually quite relaxed,” she replied gently. “Thank you anyway, Spock.”

“Have you consumed any nutrition this morning?” Spock suddenly asked, his tone one of concern. “You are pregnant and it has been my observation that pregnant females need to eat for two; am I accurate?”

Arianne nodded, “You are accurate, but I haven’t eaten,” she confessed gazing at the half-Vulcan she considered to be like a brother. “I am still stressed over how Leonard and I left things last night.”

“Stress cannot be good for the baby,” Spock pointedly observed. “Perhaps a discussion is needed?”

Shrugging, Arianne carefully stood up, “I would love nothing better than to talk with Leonard and get all these bad feelings behind us before the mission,” she said in a tired voice. “I don’t know if there’s time.”

“There’s always time for talking,” Arianne suddenly heard Leonard say as the door slid open.

Arianne turned and saw Leonard standing there with a look of remorse on his face, “The Captain said we shouldn’t have bad feelings between us during the mission,” he said in a worried tone. “I know we said some pretty harsh things last night and I want to try and fix things between us if we can.”

“The briefing’s in an hour and I still need something to eat,” Arianne replied, secretly hoping that Leonard would stay and keep her company. “Leonard, does Jim know you kidnapped George?”

Leonard scoffed, “I locked Jim in my office so he could have a break,” he replied, unable to help smiling at George’s sudden cooing. “I haven’t held a baby since I held Joanna…”

Swallowing hard, Leonard suddenly fell silent, “Leonard,” Arianne replied softly. “I’m listening.”

“I wasn’t in the room when Joanna was pronounced,” Leonard explained softly. “My arm was being casted and when Jocelyn came and told me about Joanna, I was too devastated to even speak for a few days. I was admitted for shock because of that and Jocelyn had me served with papers there.”

Arianne sighed and gently touched Leonard’s arm, “I’m never going to leave you,” she said in a sincere tone as she looked him directly in the eyes. “The past is the past and your future is with all of us.”

“Have a seat at that table in the corner and I’ll get you a hearty breakfast, okay?” Leonard asked in a gentle voice, secretly moved by Arianne’s declaration of loyalty. “Can you take George for me?”

Arianne nodded and took George into her arms. George smiled at her and quickly fell asleep.

While George slept, Arianne watched as Leonard made his way to the replicator to get her breakfast.  
*******************************  
0800 

Briefing Room – USS Enterprise NCC-1701

School was in session thanks to Kathryn, who was keeping the children distracted from what was going to happen. Chakotay was running the ship from the Bridge with the help of a carefully selected skeleton crew. The others were gathered, preparing to depart.

While President Pike sat at one end of the long table, Jim stood at the other end, silently taking in all of those who would be going to the surface; Lieutenant Paris, Arianne, Spock, Leonard, Scotty, and Sulu along with himself and five dozen other officers were to act as the possible saviors of New Vulcan.

Seven, Samantha, and The Doctor were remaining onboard the ship to prepare for any refugees and to keep technological contamination of the timeline to a minimum. Naomi and Lorian were also remaining behind to keep a watch on the other children on board by assisting Kathryn in the educational center.

Phlox was also remaining on board to prepare Sickbay for any injured refugees that came on board.

Abandoning the vacant expression that had been on his face whilst lost in thought, Jim rose from his chair, “You’re all dismissed to the shuttlebay,” he said in a firm tone. “Be safe down on the surface.”

One by one, Lieutenant Paris, Leonard, Chekov, and Sulu left the room in silence, “Commander McCoy, are you absolutely certain that you wish to be at the Vulcan Medical Center?” President Pike asked in a concerned tone, extremely worried for his pregnant daughter’s safety while she was on New Vulcan.

“I know what my duty is, sir,” Arianne replied, ignoring the fact that both Jim and Spock were looking at her; Jim’s expression was one of deep concern while Spock’s expression was one of stoic intensity.

President Pike nodded and Arianne silently rose and left the room, “Chris, I’m worried about sending her down there,” Jim said in a worried tone. “Bones would kill me if anything happened down there...”

“Commander McCoy has declared her desire and displayed her fitness to undertake this mission,” Spock stated in a monotone voice. “The medical center on New Vulcan is well equipped to ensure the safety of those who wish to travel to and work there. Doctor McCoy is also there to ensure her safety.”

Jim scoffed, but said nothing, “Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, you two should get to the shuttlebay,” President Pike said in a no-nonsense tone. “The Enterprise will be looked after, don’t worry.”

The two officers nodded and silently left the room, leaving Chris alone with his many thoughts of worry; would everything truly be all right or would something bad happen?

**************************  
As they hurried through the corridors, Spock looked at Jim, “Captain, when we arrive on the surface, it would be prudent to seek out one of the passages to the underground caverns,” Spock explained in a hushed tone. “The elders made such a place on the planet in case it became necessary to hide.”

Jim, however, wasn't fully listening to Spock’s words, as his mind was suddenly overcome with turmoil.

“...Jim, please hurry,” the fading form of a badly beaten Ambassador Spock spoke as he faced Jim in the midst of an endless fog. “The link is fading...I will soon die....you must hurry and rescue me...from pain.”

Suddenly realizing that he was alone with the fading Ambassador, Jim reached out and grasped his aged hand; their hands locked for a moment and then Ambassador Spock’s hand went right through Jim’s.

“...Aww, Jim, can’t you touch your precious Ambassador’s hand?” the mocking voice of Jeris suddenly said as Ambassador Spock faded from view and Jeris appeared. “Your mind is weak.”

Jim froze in horror, “Get out of my mind!” he shouted, backing away from Jeris into the endless fog.

Spock suddenly appeared beside him, “Do not worry, Jim,” he said in a firm tone as he stepped between Jeris and his captain and faced Jeris. “It is illogical for you to know the art of mind melding so well.”

Jeris let out a roar of fury and promptly faded from view. Jim felt his knees bucking very suddenly.  
“Captain?” the toneless voice of Spock suddenly said as Jim felt a hand touch his arm.

Jim opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in one of the Enterprise’s shuttles and it was almost completely empty. Spock, however, was sitting next to him with a hand on his face.

“We are on the surface and the away teams are already carrying out their assignments,” Spock explained, releasing Jim’s face from his grip. “You seemed preoccupied during our walk and during the journey from the ship, so I invited myself into your mind and discovered that troubling scenario. Perhaps Doctor McCoy should be made aware of your difficulty.”

Swallowing hard, Jim shakily rose to his feet, “I’m sure it was just from exhaustion,” he said, not wanting Spock to know that Ambassador Spock had been haunting him all night long or he would end up back in Sickbay under strict supervision. “We should get going to search for survivors. How many soldiers are on the surface and can we avoid them easily?”

Narrowing his eyes, Spock nodded, "It was reported en route to the surface that other members of the crew are already engaged in battles away from Shi'Kahr," he replied in a slightly soft tone. "The battles are to serve as diversions while we rescue survivors."

Jim nodded, "Good, let's use our tricorders to scan the different buildings and see if any survivors didn't make it underground," he stated. "Maybe a few are still alive and once we check up here, we can go underground like you suggested in the shuttle."

Spock nodded and removed his tricorder from his pocket as he and Jim got off the shuttle; it was hopeful that many had survived and were safe, including his father, Nyota, and Amanda.  
*******************  
Veritas Nero – 0830

“Dearest Carol, why are you distressed?” the soothing voice of Jeris filtered into Carol’s ear as she stood at a lab table, working on scientific experiments that would help continue their bloodline.

Carol set the vial of her DNA down and turned to Jeris, “The neural chips are faulty,” she replied in an annoyed tone, seemingly unaware that she had one of the chips in her brain. “B’Elanna—"

“I have no intention of staying on this waste of a planet,” Jeris replied smoothly. “I have been watching the battle on our orbital viewscreen and it will be amusing to see the alien soldiers fight the Starfleet officers to the death. While New Vulcan dissolves in blood, we will go far away from here.”

Carol scoffed, “You said that Jim Kirk was going to be dealt with,” she replied. “I want revenge!”

“Patience,” Jeris said in a smooth tone. “Ambassador Spock is at the medical center alone and injured. It will be the perfect play on Jim Kirk’s mercy. The plan is to brainwash and torture Kirk into becoming a slave.”

Carol looked unimpressed, “Kirk is strong and STUBBORN!” she hissed. “You can do better than him!”

“Yes, when we create an heir,” Jeris said in a quiet voice. “I will give you what you wish. I promise.”

Carol nodded and fell silent as Jeris left the room, determined to produce a future for them.  
*************************  
Surface of New Vulcan – 0900

Chaos greeted Tom as he materialized in front of the New Vulcan Medical Center with Leonard and Arianne. Just at the bottom of the steps, brainwashed soldiers fought with Starfleet officers using phasers, sticks, or any other weapon that was available. A familiar face suddenly caught Tom’s eye.

Not too far off from the steps, B’Elanna was marching around with a bat’leth in hand, barking out orders to the alien soldiers as if she held command over them. Determination suddenly filled his heart and soul.

“B’Elanna!” Tom shouted, running off down the steps before Leonard or Arianne could stop him.

Surprisingly enough, Tom managed to evade the shots and quickly grabbed B’Elanna around the waist and wouldn’t let her go, despite her loud protests. He grabbed the phaser off her belt and shot several of the alien soldiers before stunning B’Elanna. Leonard’s jaw dropped in shock at that.

“I’m going back to the Enterprise!” Tom yelled to Leonard and Arianne. “Stay in the medical center!”

Leonard quickly opened the door, not bothering to watch Tom contact the Enterprise, “Let’s get inside before we’re discovered!” he said in an anxious voice. “No doubt we’ll get some casualties soon!”

Arianne nodded and allowed Leonard to sheperd her inside the medical building; she was suddenly feeling tired and nauseous despite eating and was very grateful that Leonard was here with her.

As they moved into the foyer, Arianne eased her way into the nearest chair and sighed, “Go on without me, Leonard,” she said in a tired voice. “I’m feeling a bit messed up; I’ll only slow you down.”

“Maybe there’s something in the patient bay to help with the nausea,” Leonard said, offering his arm to her. “Just take my arm and I’ll help you into the patient bay. You can lie down for a few minutes.”

Arianne nodded and took Leonard’s arm, immensely relieved when he helped her to stand and walk down the rest of the hallway. They entered the patient bay and gazed at the simple décor in silence.

“Just sit here for a moment while I find something to help you,” Leonard said in a gentle voice as he led Arianne over to a biobed and helped her sit on it. “Even Vulcans have things to help with pregnancies.”

Leonard moved over to the cupboard nearest Arianne and was about to rummage through it when a faint moan suddenly broke the silence. A moment later, there was a loud snapping sound and boom.

“What was that?” Arianne asked, suddenly scared that she and Leonard weren’t alone in the building.

A Romulan soldier suddenly materialized with a weapon in hand, “Where’s Kirk?” he snapped.

“Captain Kirk’s not here,” Arianne replied, very frightened. “We’re just doing some work here.”

The Romulan soldier glared at Arianne and powered up his weapon, “You lie,” he hissed in a grave voice as he pointed the weapon at her. “After I shoot you, I’m going to tear this place apart until I find Kirk.”

Leonard didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he dove in front of Arianne as the soldier fired several shots. Pain was the first thing to fill his mind as he slammed against the ground hard.

“Leonard!” Arianne yelled, trembling as she gazed at her fallen husband a moment before grabbing her phaser off her belt and aiming at her attacker. “I told you that Kirk’s not here, but I am!”

The Romulan cackled and quickly set his phaser to kill, but before he could fire, he was quickly shot. As he fell, Arianne turned around to see an aged Vulcan standing there holding a small phase pistol.

“I am Ambassador Spock,” Ambassador Spock said in a faint, yet determined voice. “Who are you?”  
***********************  
Underground Passage (Just Below Medical Center)

Hearing voices from above, Nyota froze and pulled her phaser off her belt. The medical center had been deserted ever since the evacuation and thus, had been the perfect place to stash supplies and rations.

Since she was in the best health of the group and Sarek was needed to help maintain emotional health among the refugees, Nyota had become the supply runner for the group. In the first few days, she had used the many underground passages to forage what she could without being caught by anyone. Her Academy survival training and the love she held for her family and New Vulcan had served Nyota well.

Amanda, being an infant, had remained behind in the care of Sarek and the other Vulcan women.

Now, hearing movement and anxious voices in the medical center, Nyota suddenly wasn’t so sure if it was safe to go into the medical center. Perhaps it would be better to return to the safe cavern.

“…Arianne, just leave me here,” Nyota suddenly heard the faint voice of Dr. McCoy say. “I’m done.”

Nyota’s eyes widened; Arianne and Dr. McCoy were in the medical center? Why were they in there?

Pocketing her phaser, Nyota opened the door that hid a makeshift elevator up to the medical center and got in. She had to see why Arianne and Dr. McCoy were there and if the others had also come.  
****************************  
Veritas Nero Security Room  
“Ha, ha,” Carol said in a mocking tone as she gazed at the security vid that was monitoring the patient bay; she could see Arianne and a battered Ambassador Spock trying to make the injured Dr. McCoy as comfortable as possible. It was disturbing that there was no sign of Kirk, but Jim Kirk could wait.

Jeris suddenly came into the room, “I heard B’Elanna was captured,” he said in a fierce voice.

“B’Elanna is of no concern to us,” Carol replied as she continued to watch the view screen with interest.

Jeris raised an eyebrow and came over to where Carol was standing, “That’s not James T. Kirk,” he said, suddenly recognizing Arianne and Leonard from when he was at the Academy. “However, I do know those two back from when I assisted a man named Khan Noonien Singh at Starfleet Academy on Earth.”

“Do you think we could capture them to get to James Kirk?” Carol asked, suddenly interested.

Jeris sighed, but before he could reply, a wall opened and Nyota came out dressed in several layers of clothing with a large bag in her hand. She frowned at seeing Arianne and an aged Spock, but no McCoy.

“Now, THIS is interesting,” Jeris said in an amused tone. “Maybe I will have a victory, after all!”  
*************************  
New Vulcan Medical Center

Arianne and Nyota stared at each other for a moment before the sound of Leonard throwing up brought Arianne back to focus; she had to get her husband some medical help for the bad phaser wounds.

“It hurts to move,” Leonard whispered as he placed a hand over where the phaser shots had hit him; he shivered and winced. He stared up at Arianne and Ambassador Spock, shocked to also see Uhura there.

Ambassador Spock looked at Nyota, “I believe there are emergency stretchers in the supply closet closest to the medicine cabinet,” he said in a slightly hoarse tone. “Are there any medicines left?”

“I’ll check,” Nyota replied as she moved across the patient bay to search for the needed supplies.

Arianne knelt down and saw that a massive amount of blood was staining Leonard’s medical tunic, “Do you want anything for the pain, sweetheart?” she asked in a gentle voice, seeing nothing but pain and fatigue in her husband’s face; she searched for and found his med-kit not too far from where he fell.

“There will be worse off,” Leonard replied as he fought to stay awake. “Save it for the worst off.”

Before Arianne could reply, Nyota returned with her bag full and a stretcher under her arm, “Maybe we should take Doctor McCoy down to the safety cavern,” Nyota suggested. “It’s cold, but there’s food and water down there and there’s hardly anything left up here. “Jeris and his people took it all.”

“I c-can’t walk,” Leonard rasped weakly. “I’m not gonna ask my pregnant wife to help me up, either.”

Nyota’s eyes widened and she looked at Arianne, “Congratulations,” she said in a surprised voice.

“Let’s slide the stretcher underneath him,” Arianne said in a tone that told Nyota that they would catch up with each other later on. “Leonard, sweetheart, we’re gonna slide a stretcher under you, okay?”

Leonard sighed, indicated that he understood. Arianne, however, looked at Ambassador Spock.

“Who are you?” Arianne asked, not being able to help but think that Ambassador Spock looked familiar.

As Nyota slid the stretcher underneath his body, Leonard shuddered with pain, “Put pressure on the wounds, Arianne,” he said in a weak voice. “That way, I won’t bleed out while I’m carried…please.”

Nodding, Arianne searched the med-kit and quickly found some pressure pads, which she pressed hard against the pool of blood on Leonard’s tunic. Leonard hissed in pain, but stayed awake and alert.

“My identity is best kept secret for now,” Ambassador Spock replied. “However, I am trustworthy.”

Arianne looked at Nyota for confirmation, who nodded; she then kept pressure on Leonard’s wounds as Ambassador Spock and Nyota picked up the stretcher and carried it over to the open wall passage.

“Communicators don’t work underground,” Nyota suddenly said in an anxious voice as she gazed at Arianne with a worried expression on her face. “Is there anyone you can contact about this?”

Arianne nodded and used her free hand to extract her communicator from her pocket, “Commander McCoy to Captain Kirk or Commander Spock,” she said in an anxious voice. “Please respond.”  
***********************  
Shi’Kahr  
The city was nearly deserted except for a few who failed to get out in time to avoid the wave of destruction that had come to pass, Jim observed as he and Spock left yet another abandoned home.

“Spock, we’ve searched all the dwellings and I don’t think anyone is left in the city at this point,” Jim stated as he stopped in the middle of the quiet street and gazed at Spock. “We’ve seen a few bodies of Romulan soldiers here and there, but no sign of any Vulcans. Perhaps prisoners were taken?”

Spock sighed patiently, “As I have told you, Jim, the remaining elders built several underground caverns fit for habitation should an emergency ever arise,” he explained. “It is very likely that the surviving elders, including my father, have escorted the majority of the population underground.”

“…Commander McCoy to Captain Kirk or Commander Spock,” Arianne’s voice suddenly filtered from the communicator in Jim’s pocket. Jim frowned, exchanged a look with Spock, and took it out of his pocket.

“Captain Kirk to Commander McCoy,” Jim replied into the communicator. “What’s the problem?”

There was a moment of static before Arianne replied, “We were ambushed at the medical center,” she replied in a worried, static-filled voice. “Doctor McCoy was injured in the fight and we found an aged Vulcan refugee that was either a prisoner or taking refuge. We’re proceeding underground…”

Static suddenly filled the air, so Jim closed the communicator and pocketed it, “Spock, is there a fast way to get to where Bones and Arianne are at?” he asked, immensely worried for his now injured friend.

“My father thought it prudent to install a transporter in the cavern for emergency use should underground habitation ever be required,” Spock explained tonelessly. “If we went into an unoccupied habitation, we could use the transporter to arrive in the caverns and provide assistance.”

Jim nodded and Spock set off for the nearest dwelling, both hoping that they were not too late.  
************************  
Underground “Safety” Cavern

“…Doctor McCoy?”

Warmth was the first thing Leonard felt as his senses returned to him. He could feel something covering his body and, not surprisingly, the pain was still there. Yet, he suddenly felt very safe and relaxed.

“Doctor McCoy?” Nyota asked again, worried about the glazed over look in his tired looking eyes.

Leonard looked at Nyota, “Where’s Arianne?” he asked in a faint voice. “Is she okay?”

“I’m fine, Leonard,” Arianne suddenly replied from nearby. “Just having a little water.”

Nyota nodded and looked over to where Arianne was sitting, “I couldn’t let that Romulan hurt her or the baby,” Leonard said in a faint voice. “I may be a stubborn, insensitive idiot sometimes, but…”

Leonard suddenly began to cough and wince, “No more talking,” Arianne said as she suddenly rose from her sitting place and moved over to where Leonard’s stretcher was. “Save your strength, okay honey?”

“I’ll check on the others,” Nyota murmured as she moved away from Leonard and Arianne.

Arianne knelt and gently stroked Leonard’s hair to keep him calm, “You passed out as we got into the passageway,” she explained in a gentle voice. “That nice Vulcan elder covered you with his cloak so that you wouldn’t go into shock. I also contacted Jim and Spock and told them where we are.”

Leonard nodded, but before he could muster the strength to reply, there was the sound of a transporter. Arianne swore and immediately got to her feet, pulling her phaser from her pocket.

“Arianne, relax!” the anxious voice of Jim suddenly said as Jim and Spock walked out of a passageway and into view of the many evacuees, many of whom exchanged soft, toneless murmurs of intrigue.

Arianne pocketed her phaser and gazed over at Leonard, “Get Leonard out of here and back to the Enterprise,” she snapped, giving Spock and Jim a commanding stare. “Spock, you and Nyota take the stretcher and keep going until Leonard is in Sickbay. Ambassador Spock, you and Sarek…”

Ambassador Spock suddenly collapsed to his knees, weary of the injuries from Carol’s beatings, “Carol Marcus administered a severe beating to my person before your arrival, Commander McCoy,” he said in a faint voice. “I’m afraid that, despite my efforts, the aftereffects are catching up with my aged body.”

“Nyota and I can transport to the surface with Doctor McCoy and contact the Enterprise from the dwelling we will materialize in,” Spock stated tonelessly. “Father, it would be prudent to instruct as many Vulcans to follow as are physically able. The Enterprise has sufficient room for them to undergo any physical or mental healing that they require. Jim, can you remain with Ambassador Spock for the time being?”

Jim nodded, “As can I,” Arianne cut in in a firm tone, daring anyone to argue with her. “We’ll take the passageway to the medical center.”

Spock suddenly looked uncomfortable, “Commander McCoy, I find that plan unsettling,” he stated. “The risk you put to yourself…”

“The risk you put to my husband while we stand here arguing is even greater,” Arianne replied sharply. “Get going before you run out of time.”

For a moment, Spock was silent and then he looked to Sarek, who nodded, “Anyone who is capable of walking or helping another, please follow Spock and I to the transporter in an orderly fashion,” Sarek stated in a calm voice as he lifted Amanda to his shoulder and held her carefully. “We shall make it to safety as long as we remain orderly. In times like this one, panicking is illogical and will only lead to chaos.”

“Doctor, relax,” Spock stated as he and Nyota lifted the stretcher containing Leonard. “You will be recuperating in Sickbay very soon.”

As Sarek organized the refugees, Spock, Nyota, and Leonard, Arianne and Jim turned their attention to assisting Ambassador Spock. They helped the weakened Vulcan to stand and helped him to walk across the cavern, towards the passage back up to the medical center.  
*********************  
Surface

After nearly an hour of helping the struggling Ambassador Spock to the surface, Jim and Arianne suddenly found themselves in the makeshift elevator that would take them back to the medical center. Once in the medical center, they would be able to take care of the Ambassador.

“When I get back to the ship, I’m going to go on medical leave for the first trimester,” Arianne stated as she gazed at Jim. “I’ll finish what I need to finish first and then let Spock handle the rest. He’s a very competent officer and I want to take some time to sort out my family situation.”

Jim nodded, but before he could reply, Ambassador Spock broke into a coughing fit, “Woah,” Jim said, offering him a canteen off of his belt.

As Ambassador Spock took the canteen with a shaking hand, the lift door slid open and the three of them suddenly found themselves surrounded by Romulan soldiers, Carol, and Jeris. Jim, Arianne, and Ambassador Spock were roughly pulled from the elevator.

“Well, well, well,” Jeris said in a cunning voice as he regarded the three with an amused look. “Jim Kirk and Arianne Pike; we meet again.”


End file.
